My Melody, Your Beat
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: 私の旋律、あなたの拍子[watashi no senritsu, anata no hyoushi] Music was her soul, her melody, her heart. The people she meet are parts of a song, a rhythm, a beat. When she encounters the infamous HOMRA and Scepter 4, how much can her heart handle with the members taking her melody away? What should she do, when she can only have one person become the beat to her melody? OCx?
1. Melody

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my lovely readers! Sorry for the late notice! Unfortunately, my awesome, pink, 17-inch, Dell laptop has officially died on me while I was in Hong Kong. This means that the documents, music, pics, everything is gone (yes I know, I'm sad too). Well actually, not quite. I can still turn on my laptop and access safe mode (after 5-10 tries) and see my stuff, but I can't transfer them over via USB (it already fried one of them…). Hopefully some computer tech can solve this issue for me. In the mean time, I'm using my family's crappy desktop to type so expect more typos because I haven't typed with a desktop keyboard for so long. Also expect grammar mistakes as well since I spent a month in Hong Kong, my English is now pretty whacky here and there lol. **

**So what am I rambling about? Well guys, it's time for a new story! (What? Again? Damn it Vivian, got finish your other works!) What is this new fanfic gonna be about? My dear friends, this is gonna be about K (or as some would call it, K Project). I've watched the anime, read the prequel manga K: Memory of Red, and now I heard that there's gonna be a sequel/season 2 coming out in 2014 (woohoo!). **

**Now as you all know, I suck at typing first chapters because you know, other than the summary, the first chapter is what grasps your readers' attention. I hope you guys will give this story a try! Please be sure to tell me what you think as well by either reviewing, or private messaging me! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well! **** With that being said, let us start! **

**Disclaimer: I do no own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OC. **

**-Story Start- **

The sky was clear today in Shizume City. Not a single cloud in sight which was a very odd sight for a crowded city. Business went on as usual, students coming in and out of school, adults running here and there for work, everyone was busy. Cars and trucks zipped by one another at the freeway and if there's traffic, the two would communicate by honking at each other to hurry it up. It was a calm day. No news of strains, none of the city's gangs decided to come out and pick fights with one another, the city's underground drug lords were quiet too. It was indeed, a calm day.

The streets were the busiest, people walking around and moving everywhere, trying to get from one place to another. The streets were loud too. Workers were standing out in the open, passing out fliers to bypassing civilians to reel them into the store or restaurant, customers haggling and bargaining with shopkeepers to get items for a lower price, strangers walking while chatting on their cell phones. This was normal.

Among the tsunami of people on the streets was a girl minding her own business. She hummed a little melody as she walked to the market. She continued making her way to the supermarket and at the same time, she wondered what she was going to make for dinner tonight. Since she was too busy thinking about dinner, she clearly did not notice a person coming straight at her. Before she could even see the person and move away, it was too late. The two collided into each other.

"Ite te te…" the girl winced she fell onto the floor. She carefully rubbed her backside, cringing at the stinging, dull pain.

"Oi! Watch where you're—!" the other sat up as well after he had fallen to the ground. The skateboard was flipped over next to him after the collision. Just when he was going to get ready and tell the person who dare ran into him off, he stopped. Instead, his face became flushed and his eyes widened to realize who he crashed into. "O-Oi! A-Are y-you o-okay?" He felt his cheeks flare up in heat as he scampered up to his feet. The boy quickly picked up his skateboard and tucked it under his arm before making his way over to the girl. He nervously reached his hand out to her to offer his help.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit sore, but it'll go away soon," the girl gave the boy a soft smile before taking his outstretched hand. She felt him pull her up and once she was standing on her own to feet, the boy quickly released her hand. For some odd reason, the more she stared at him, the redder his face became. "Thank you."

"J-Just b-be c-careful wh-where y-you're w-walking!" he snapped, his cheeks now a bright red. He dropped his skateboard back on the ground and got on it before skating off, leaving the girl to only watch him leave.

A few seconds after he left, the girl continued her way to the supermarket, finally deciding to make udon for dinner tonight. As she entered the market, she grabbed a basket and began filling it up with the necessary ingredients for dinner. The girl decided to pick up a few more things as snacks so she wouldn't get hungry during the middle of the night. After waling down the aisles to double check the things that she need, the chorus of "Just Be Friends" began playing. Stopping at where she stood, the girl switched the basket so it hung on the crook of her elbow on her left arm as she dug into her pocket to search for her cell phone.

"Who could be calling me right now…" she mumbled quietly to herself as she finally took out her phone and answered it. "Takamiya Miyuki speaking."

"Miyuki~!" a chipper voice cried out on the other end of the phone. The voice was so high and loud that it almost caused the girl to drop the phone and the basket of food as the volume shocked the girl and caused her to jump. After regaining her composer, the girl sighed and shifted the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Simca, what is it now?" Miyuki sighed. It was only one of her friends. She should have expected her to call since her friends usually called her if they had nothing to do or if they wanted to check up on her or hang out.

"You're so mean Miyuki!" Simca huffed. Miyuki was sure that Simca was pouting and rolling around on her couch on the other end of the line. "I just wanted to talk to you that's all!"

Miyuki only gave brief responses as she listened to Simca go on about her day and what she did on the phone. At the same time, the girl went to the check out line and paid for her groceries as Simca went on talking about having nothing to do and something about a creep hitting on her at work. She didn't understand how Simca had so much free time on her hands. Miyuki was practically busy everyday! She had to study, work part time, cook, clean; things weren't easy since she lived alone. Heck, she rarely had time to even go out and have some fun on her own. Occasionally her friends would invite her out and they would go drinking and catch up, but that was it. And for crying out loud, she doesn't even have the time to go out and look for a date or boyfriend! Yes, Miyuki was that busy and _that_ much of a loner.

"Ne Simca, I need to hang up now," Miyuki sighed softly as she walked out of the market carrying her bag of groceries. She could hear Simca whine in boredom. "I'll call you when I get home alright? I'm carrying groceries right now."

"Buu~ Fine…" Simca finally relented and hung up.

"She sure has life easy…" Miyuki sighed softly as she pocketed her phone. Then she shifted the grocery bag and made her way back to her apartment.

Miyuki had moved into Shizume City about a year ago to go to school to study music. She loved music ever since she was little. She loved to sing to the melody and dance to the music's beat. She finally decided to move out so she wouldn't have to bother and burden her parents any longer. Of course, her parents didn't want her to move out, but they finally gave up after Miyuki became persistent. She was a university student with two very loving parents, but she had to explore the world on her own too. So she packed up and moved into a cozy apartment that wasn't too far away from her university. After classes, she would go work part-time as a waitress in a café. Sometimes during her winter break and summer vacation, she would go back home to visit her family. Living alone as a university student was tough; she had no time to play around!

It was February and this year would be her second year here in Shizume City. Miyuki decided to stay in Shizume City even throughout summer so that she could focus more on her studies. At first her parents were upset that this would be the first time their daughter would not come back home from school, but they finally gave up and decided to let her make her own decisions. Since she was staying in Shizume City even during summer, it meant more time to study, practice, and work for Miyuki. But since it was also the first time she decided to stay in Shizume City all year long, maybe this time she can go off and hope to find a spark of adventure in her life. No, she doesn't mean romance—well she could, but romance was placed last on her priority list.

Just when she was about to turn a corner, a hand shot out from the alley and clamped over the girl's mouth. Startled, the girl dropped her bag of groceries and was about to struggle until her eyes felt heavy. She clawed the hand that was covering her mouth and nose, but to no avail, her world became dark.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

The sun was finally setting and it was time to open the bar open. Of course, the bar was _always_ open, just not to customers. The blond bartender sighed softly in content as he smiled down at the pristine wine glass. Then he peered down to look at the bar itself and he felt himself fall in love all over again. The moment right now was pure bliss—that is, until, a certain skateboarder and his partner tumbled into the bar and crashed straight into the lustrous bar made out of rosewood.

"….AAAHH!" The wine glass slipped out of the delicate hands of the bartender as he stood there, mouth hung open and gaped in shock, but mostly horror. The once delicate hands curled up into fists and the peaceful expression on the blond bartender was there no more. In its place was an expression of pure fury. "M-My bar…"

"Haha! They're as lively as ever ne?" a man with light brown hair chuckled. Then, he held up a video camera and began recording the chaos that was happening.

"Haah!? I dare you to say that again fucking fatty!" the shorter one of the two that came tumbling in shouted as he gripped the fatter blond in a choke hold.

"C-Can't breathe…" the other wheezed out as he slapped the wooden floor, hoping that someone would help him out.

"Damn it you guys!" the bartender growled and broke the two on the floor apart. Before the two could run away, he grabbed the boys' heads and clutched them. "How many times do I have to tell you to take your damn fights outside!?"

"A-Ah! K-Kusanagi-san!" the shorter one yelped and struggled to break free.

"W-We're sorry!" the other cried out in pain as he tried to get the bartender to let go of his head.

"Haaah!? You don't sound very sorry!" Kusanagi retorted and gripped even harder, which caused the two boys to cry out in pain. This went on for about a minute or two until the older blond finally calmed down and relented, dropping the boys on the ground. "So? What are you two fighting about now?"

"Well…" the blond male on the ground rubbed his head and glanced at the shorter male next to him before continuing, "Yata-san insisted on chasing after a group of punks…"

"Hehe, again?" the light brown-haired man chuckled as he finally placed the video camera down.

"Give me a break Totsuka-san…" the chubby male sighed and grumbled.

"Tch! The assholes were talking shit about HOMRA!" the chestnut-haired male retorted and crossed his arms. "How dare they make fun of us! The fatty here decided to go against it when I was about to go kick their asses."

"Yata-chan…" Kusanagi sighed and rubbed his temple as he looked down at the skateboarder. He could feel a migraine coming up any moment now. "You ought to listen to Kamamoto, we don't want any unnecessary fights." Yata only huffed in response and glared at the floor as if he was a child who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Kamamoto on the other hand was still caressing his head from the iron grip of Kusanagi. Before they could get lectured even more, a cell phone began ringing. Kusanagi sighed and reached into his pocket as it was his cell phone that was ringing. He glanced down at it before answering, "Go ahead."

"_Kusanagi-san! About the gang you told us about last week, they're at it again. They're dealing business with some drug lords and recently I heard they're into human trafficking,"_ the voice on the other end explained. Yata tensed up to hear the news as everyone else in the bar decided to look over and wait for Kusanagi to explain everything to them.

"Human trafficking huh…that's definitely new," Kusanagi mused as he listned. "Anything else Shouhei?"

"_Ah well…,"_ Shouhei hesitated at fist before finally speaking, _"While San-chan and I were walking around—"_

"_Don't call me San-chan!"_ another voice interrupted, cutting Shouhei off. _"It's Bandou! __**Bandou!**__ I'm your senpai, remember that!" _

"_Hai, hai…"_ Shouhei laughed sheepishly before continuing, _"While we were walking around, we saw a girl get pulled into an alley way, but since there was a large crowd of people, I wasn't really sure…do you think it's them?"_

"Mm…I guess the only way to find out is to go see for ourselves," Kusanagi sighed and gave a side glance over to the silver-haired girl sitting on the couch. She caught his gaze and nodded before hopping off the couch and went to a table with a map laid out. The young girl took out a couple of red marbles before laying them on the map. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon after, the marbles began moving, circling around an area on the map. "Is that where they're at Anna?" the bartender asked, only to receive a silent nod from the girl. "Alright, I'm sending the location of their hideout to you guys right now." With that being said, Kusanagi hung up and looked at the map on his phone before glancing over to the map where the marbles were at. He circled the area on his phone and sent it out to the others who were out.

"So are we going?" Yata got up from the floor and glanced at the older male. Kusanagi only sighed and gave a wry smile.

"Might as well," he answered. Everyone got up and began heading out to the bar. The bartender paused and glanced back to look at the tired redhead on the couch. "You coming Mikoto?"

"…" the redhead only sighed and grunted as he got up from the couch. "Might as well take a walk."

"Oh? How rare for King to come out with us," Totsuka smiled and watched as Mikoto sighed and ran a hand through his fiery red locks.

"I've been cooped up in here anyways," Mikoto grunted and walked out with the silver-haired girl following behind.

Totsuka only chuckled softly as the others left the bar to head over to the location of the gang. It has been awhile since the entire group went out together for a job to check things out. He was almost tempted to bring along his video camera but decided against it since video footage of people burning would not be appealing for the eyes. He shook his head as he quickly left the bar and jogged up to catch up with Mikoto and the others.

[K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Heels clicked with each step as the blond woman made her way towards her superior's office. Tucked under her arm was a folder that had various labels stamped on top of it. As she reached the office, she knocked on the door a few times and waited.

"Yes?" spoke the voice on the other side.

"It's Awashima," she responded and waited again.

"Come in," the voice said and this time, the woman twisted and turned the doorknob as she entered the room. She made her way over to the desk where a man wearing a similar uniform to hers, sat. He was busy piecing together a puzzle. "What is it that you have for me, Awashima-kun?" he looked up at her.

"Reports came in that a certain gang has been using methods of human trafficking to transport strains," the blond lieutenant opened the folder and briefly skimmed over its contents before looking back at her superior. "What should we do about this case Captain?"

The captain hummed quietly to himself as he glanced up at his lieutenant. Usually gang cases were left to the local police to deal with, but since there was the possibility of strains involved, Scepter 4 was called. The blue-haired haired man sighed softly as he closed his eyes to think things through. He's been cooped up in his office for days so perhaps this situation would do him some good. Although it must seem strange that the captain and leader of Scepter 4 went out with the rest of his team just to investigate a case that may involve strains. Cases like these were easy enough for a smaller group to handle.

"Captain?" Awashima asked again, waiting for his orders.

"Gather up a few members, we're going," the leader finally gave his answer and got up from his seat. The woman straightened up and nodded before turning around and leaving to gather a few officers. Two or three would be just enough for a case as small as this. As he watched his lieutenant leave, the captain looked out the window and chuckled softly to himself. "To think the captain of Scepter 4, Munakata Reisi, would be going out to investigate a case regarding gangs." He humored himself for a few more minutes before finally leaving his office to meet up with the team for departure.

As he arrived, he noticed how his lieutenant had only gathered three members to come with them. A raven haired young man with dark frames, another raven haired man however he did not wear glasses, and a brown haired male; all were young members of Scepter 4. The captain mused to himself as the one with glasses looked particularly annoyed while the other two stood still, awaiting orders.

"Fushimi," Awashima glanced over to the youngest out of the group. The male scowled and crossed his arms.

"Tsk," the male clicked his tongue and sighed. "Why do we have to do something as annoying as this? Isn't it the local police's job to handle things like gangs?" Munakata knew very well that Fushimi Saruhiko, was a lazy teen who would rather sleep than work. Despite his laidback and carefree side, the captain knows that Fushimi was one of the best (so far) there is.

"It seems that we are ready to depart," Munakata finally made his presence known as the three younger males and his lieutenant straightened up and looked at him. "Since this is all taking time away from your _paperwork_…" a snort came from the youngest member of the team before the captain continued, "let us get straight to work."

"Yes captain!" the two other males, Akiyama Himori and Benzai Yuujirou, saluted.

"Paperwork is a hassle as well…" Fushimi sighed and grumbled as they all boarded the vehicle before it took off to the location of where the rumored gang was hiding.

[K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project]

Dark, cold, clammy, dizzy, was how Miyuki felt. She stirred silently as she finally began to regain consciousness. Where was she? What happened earlier? She slowly looked around to see where she was. There were many boxes in the room. Was she in a storage closet? As her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, she saw cranes and vehicles that transported boxes. Was she in a factory? No, there were no conveyor belts. Miyuki closed her eyes a bit and steadied her breathing. It wouldn't help her if she were to panic right now. She listened carefully and soon the sound of waves was heard. She was close to the harbor…a warehouse?

"Oi, I told you not to bring in unwanted people in here!" suddenly a man's voice echoed in the room. Miyuki heard a fist slam into the wall, causing the rumbling to echo out as well.

"But boss! We saw her talking to HOMRA's vanguard!" it sounded as if the other party member was trying to defend himself. "She must be close to HOMRA so we took her. Sooner or later HOMRA will come and try to rescue her and that's when we take out the Red King!"

HOMRA? Vanguard? Red King? What? What was all of that? Sure she had lived in Shizume City for about a year now, but only once or twice will she actually hear things like this. She vaguely remembered her classmates talking about HOMRA, but she didn't know what that was. When she heard them talk about a "red king," she assumed that they were talking about a video game. One would laugh at her for not knowing these things since this would be her second year in Shizume City, yet she still did not know what HOMRA was or anything about kings.

"You better be right about that hunch," the first voice growled in warning and walked off.

Miyuki furrowed her brow as she twisted her body around to see what was going on. Odd, she could move her hands. She flinched as the dim sunlight from the sunset came through a crack on the ceiling. That was when she realized that she was tied up. Panic finally settled in as she furiously looked around to see if there was an exit. She could attempt to escape, but there were too many possibilities and outcomes that could happen. For example, the most obvious possibility is that she could get spotted and then killed. Her heart began to pound rapidly and her palms began to get clammy. Then, she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Oh? It seems like you're finally awake," her heart sank. Slowly, Miyuki turned her head to see a tall man towering over her with a demented look plastered on his face. Frightened, the girl went to move away from the man, but her arm was caught by him. Forcefully, he jerked her up roughly, causing the panic stricken young adult to wince in pain. "Don't even try to run away, bad things happen to those who disobey." He chuckled as Miyuki trembled.

He dragged Miyuki towards the center of the warehouse as she stumbled along. Her adrenaline was pumping as she looked around the room once more to see if there was a way for her to break free. Suddenly the male shoved her away and she yelped as she landed on her side. Cringing in pain, Miyuki carefully sat up to see what the man was going to do next. She gasped in surprise when his hand took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"So tell me," he hummed as he bent down to look at her, "what's a pretty thing like you hanging out with HOMRA?" He was talking about HOMRA again.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Miyuki's voice trembled. The man laughed hysterically after hearing her answer. She flinched. She didn't understand what was so funny. She was being honest! She honestly had no clue what HOMRA is.

"That's cute," he sneered, jerking his chin closer to his face. "You were hanging out with one of them earlier."

Earlier? The girl furrowed her brow and thought for a bit. That cat she was talking to after she left her apartment was HOMRA? No, that wouldn't make any sense since her classmates would mention HOMRA a few times. Surely they didn't mean a cat. Noticing the man's intense stare, Miyuki began to panic a bit. He was expecting an answer and she wasn't giving him one—since she didn't have one to begin with in the first place.

"Listen here cutie, we don't have time to play games," the man snapped, jerking her chin forward again. He grinned to see her flinch in pain. "You were talking to him earlier, now tell us where HOMRA is!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Honest!" Miyuki cried out. She was on the verge of crying. "I don't know what HOMRA is!"

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance and threw Miyuki down, causing the girl to cry out. She looked up at the man fearfully as he towered over her. He bent down and grabbed the crook of her elbow roughly, jerking her up as he leaned in close to her face. Miyuki gulped as she saw madness in his eyes. She flinched at his breath since it fanned over her face. He began cackling as Miyuki was like a deer in headlights.

"I suggest you don't play games," he whispered, tightening his hold on her arm. "We have other methods of getting you to talk…" Miyuki followed his eyes as his eyes wandered over her body. That was when her panic spiked up completely. She squirmed in hopes to break free from his hold which only made him laugh at her. "I'm sure me and the boys can get you to talk…they like girls with bodies like _yours_."

Miyuki opened her mouth to scream until a few others came running into the room. They looked almost as panicked as she was. The man that held her clicked his tongue in annoyance. He recognized the fear stricken looks on the other men. They were under attack.

"Gag her up and lock her away," the man ordered, shoving Miyuki to the other men. She was about to scream and cry out for help until she felt something tape over her mouth. She struggled against her captors, but to no avail, they pulled her along and threw her inside a room and locked the door.

Well this was just _great_. Her breathing finally calmed down a bit as she scooted closer to the door. Maybe if she listened carefully, she would get the names of her kidnappers and _if_ she were to get out of here, _alive_, she was going to report their asses to the cops. In the midst of her inner rage, Miyuki's stomach growled. Ah! Her dinner! She completely forgot about dinner—why the hell was she thinking about dinner right now when her life was at risk!? She wanted to hammer her head against the door. She knew that when she was knocked out, most likely her bag of groceries were dropped and left forgotten. Ah…her udon dinner tonight was gone…

While the panic-hunger stricken girl wailed inwardly about her dinner, a loud explosion was heard on the other side. This broke Miyuki's train of thought as she wobbled slightly. After the explosion, she heard a stampede of feet running into the room as well as yells and shouts. Ugh, if only there was a small peep hole so she can see what's going on. If she can't see what's going on, then she might as well listen. She carefully pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"To think you guys were the one behind the dealings and human trafficking…" she couldn't make out the voice…someone new? She heard a flurry of footsteps run past the room she was locked in. She debated whether or not to pound against the door to catch the attention of whoever is out there, but decided not to in case the new group was a gang just like the one that took her.

"You…You guys are…" she pressed her ear as close to the door as she possibly can to listen. She was sure this was the man who was threatening her earlier.

"That's right," another voice chimed in. Miyuki furrowed her brow. The person's voice sounded very familiar for some odd reason. "We are HOMRA!"

Ah…so HOMRA was another gang…wait… what? How did she get mixed up with another gang? All she did today was go to school, go to work, then go home to put down her stuff, and head out to buy groceries for dinner! How does all that make her involved with HOMRA? Shouting broke her train of thought as she listened intently. She flinched to hear gunshots being fired and then what sounded like another explosion.

"D-Don't try to th-think of doing anything rash!" the familiar voice of man shouted. Miyuki gasped as the door was jerked open and her arm was grabbed roughly. She flinched at the bright light as the door was wide open, allowing her to see what was happening. Immediately, she began to struggle as the pig dragged her over so that she was the center of attention. "You don't want anything to happen to her do you!?"

"Y-You're—!" she heard the familiar voice again. She looked over to see the same skateboarder who she crashed into today. Her eyes widened. He was part of HOMRA? Suddenly the skateboarder clenched his fists and glared at her captor. "You asshole! Don't drag innocent people into your shit!"

"Innocent?" the man questioned and laughed. He jerked Miyuki closer to him as his arm kept her close to him. "Don't make us laugh! We saw her with you earlier today! You were exchanging information weren't you? She's an ally of yours!"

Miyuki watched at the skateboarder grit his teeth and narrow his eyes. Was that guilt she saw in his eyes? She shook her head and squirmed. If only they hadn't taped her mouth, she would be screaming and yelling by now. Her captor clicked his tongue in annoyance and then, Miyuki stopped. Right beside her neck was a knife. She felt the tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

"You bastard!" the skateboarder was about to lunge until he was pulled back by a blond man with sunglasses. "Kusanagi-san! Let go of me!"

"Yata-chan, stop it," the older male told the teen sternly and gripped his shoulder. "You might hurt her."

Seeing that HOMRA was at a disadvantage with a hostage, the men laughed. Men surrounded the gang with guns in their hands as the man holding Miyuki began laughing hysterically. He jerked the girl around which only caused her screams and cries to be muffled by the tape. Her eyes watched the knife as any wrong move could result the knife to be plunged into her neck. The tears finally began to roll down Miyuki's cheeks as her sobs were muffled. She could see a few of the members of HOMRA watching in pity, concern, anger, or distaste. Her eyes met the eyes of who seemed to be the leader of HOMRA. He could tell that she was pleading him with her eyes to save her.

"What should we do, Mikoto?" the blond, Kusanagi, asked, looking over to the red head. The king of HOMRA watched as the man holding the girl began backing away, knife still in his hand along with the girl. His eyes followed the man as he watched him climb up the stairs and onto a railing as if he were king. The leader said nothing.

"Haha! We did it! We're finally going to put an end to HOMRA!" the man yelled, arrogance was clear in his tone. "We'll kill you off one by one, starting with you, Red King, Suoh Mikoto!"

Miyuki's eyes widened to see the men surrounding the group raise their guns, all pointed to the red head. Her knees felt weak and she felt as if she was ready to collapse. She was starting to feel dizzy. She wanted to scream and tell them to run away, but couldn't because of the tape on her mouth and her wrists bound together by rope. It didn't help that there was a man holding her with a knife to her neck either.

"While you transport strains and drugs, you also take hostages it seems," a deeper voice emerged through the warehouse.

"Tch. Blues…" Miyuki heard the skateboarder snort.

"It's Scepter 4!" one of the thugs cried out. Miyuki could feel the man tightening his hold on her. Her vision was clouded with tears as a whimper and sob was choked out. Through her clouded vision, she could see four people wearing blue step into the room.

"Release the girl or we will use force," the woman in blue ordered. The thugs stiffened up a bit as the man holding Miyuki hostage only laughed. They've got HOMRA surrounded with a hostage and there were only four members of Scepter 4. "Very well then…prepare for battle!"

One by one, the people in blue began drawing their sabers out. Miyuki couldn't hear, but they were all saying some sort of phrase before each person lunged at the gang members. Taking this as a chance to kill the Red King, the man holding Miyuki dropped the knife and in its place was a gun. Immediately, he began firing at the leader of HOMRA while holding Miyuki close as if anything were to happen, the girl would take the hit first. As the bullets were fired, the terrified girl flinched at the closeness and noise. She turned to see if he had really killed the leader and was awed how the bullets were melted by a huge fire that appeared out of nowhere.

"Fushimi, get the girl," the captain of Scepter 4 ordered as he knocked a thug out of the way with ease. The youngest member clicked his tongue and placed his saber back in its sheath before running up the stairs. The man noticed this and panicked, he did the only thing there was left to do. He threw Miyuki over the railing.

Blue-ish, lavender eyes widened in shock as her body was thrown over the railing. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. She knew it was pointless, but despite her wrists bound together, she tried to reach for the young man in blue as she saw him pause at the stairway.

"Shit!" the teen cursed as he leaned over the railing of the stairs in hopes to catch the girl's hand. Their fingertips grazed each other, but he couldn't catch her hand. His eyes widened for the slightest second to watch her fall.

Miyuki was sure that she was going to die and leave a bloody splatter on the floor, so she shut her eyes and waited for her death. Instead of feeling the impact of the floor, she landed in someone's arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the leader of HOMRA carrying her. Brown eyes met her own as he carefully set her down. Of course, her legs gave out, but she was caught by the blond wearing purple shades.

"Hold on," he spoke gently as he took out a lighter. He watched as the girl tensed up to see the lighter. Not wanting to frighten her anymore, he quickly burnt the ropes off her wrists. "It'll be alright, you're safe now," he tried calming the girl down as he reached over to pull the tape off. She flinched and jerked away a bit when his hands came close to her face, but finally calmed down slightly. Miyuki cried out in pain as the tape was removed, her cheeks tearstained from the crying.

"She's scared," a quiet voice spoke up. Miyuki watched as a young girl no older than ten walk up to her. She held up a red marble and peered through it.

"Of course she's scared Anna, anyone would be," Kusanagi sighed and glanced back down at the trembling girl. "Hey now, we're not going to do anything to you," he soothed. To Miyuki, his Kansai accent calmed her down a bit.

Grunts and yells were heard as the thugs were thrown down to the floor. Miyuki looked up to see a tall man wearing a blue coat walk over to her. Fear came back as she backed away from him. Taking notice that he was intimidating the girl, the man stopped and took a step back. He adjusted his glasses before looking over to the red head. The two stared at each other for a long time, waiting for one to speak up first. For a moment, Miyuki thought that she saw the red head emit a red aura and the man in blue emit a blue aura.

"Suoh Mikoto…" the man in blue spoke up first. "Since this gang was targeting HOMRA, I should be arresting you as you are just as involved…"

"Oi!" the skateboarder growled and was about to step up until a chubbier blond held him back.

"Yata-san, don't!" he warned. The chestnut-haired boy only scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the man in blue.

"Is that so…?" Mikoto sighed and placed his hands in his pockets before giving the man a droll look. "Then what are you going to do Munakata?"

Munakata glanced at the pile of knocked out gangsters on the floor before his violet eyes met Miyuki's terrified blue-lavender orbs. She stiffened up at this and the man fought the urge to chuckle. He adjusted his glasses before giving the girl a brief smile which caused her to calm down. He cleared his throat before looking back at Mikoto.

"Since an innocent civilian was caught up in a mess that didn't directly involve you…I will let you off with a warning," said the captain as Mikoto only gave him a small smirk. "Now the only thing that stands in the way…is this young lady associated with you at all?"

"Yata-chan probably bumped into her and the thugs saw, assuming that they knew each other," Kusanagi spoke up before glancing back down at the girl. "In other words, her kidnapping was all due to a misunderstanding."

"Good grief…" Munakata sighed. "Well? Will you be escorting her home or shall Scepter 4 do it?"

"Maybe we ought to let the lady decide?" the chubby blond spoke up. This caused the entire group, including the blue coats, to shift their attention at the girl. When she noticed them looking at her, she fainted.

"…."

"Eh?"

"O-Oi!"

**-Chapter End-**

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Yo guys! So? What did you think? I hope that it was okay for all of you guys _ First chapters usually are the hardest for me to type. If you've got any questions, be sure to ask via review or private message! It gets better from here, trust me! It's just that the first chapter is hard for me to introduce the character. **

**Be sure to review, favorite, and follow guys! :D I hope to hear from you all! **

**See you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Girls' Night Out

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my lovely readers! I'm so glad that I've gotten positive reviews as well as a follow and favorite! Hopefully you guys will continue reading this story as more chapters come out! **** Now, time to answer some reviews. **

_**Guest – **_**Haha, it does seem like she has a lot of boys to pick from huh? Think of it this way, reverse harem! Haha don't worry, it says various pairings, but that's only the beginning. It'll be narrowed down to one guy in the future **

_**Kungo—**_**Yay! I'm glad that you're hooked! :D Your review has brought a smile to my face! Hehe, we'll see what happens~ **

_**Theguest—**_**Haha no problem at all! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Wow, to say that it's the most interesting story right now in your opinion makes me super happy! \\\ Thank you very much! And no problem about the profile thing, school and other things keep interfering with my typing, but I'll try to update as much as I can! **

**Now then, time to get on with the story huh? Be sure to review, favorite, and follow guys! Reviews also motivate me to type faster :P But anyways, enjoy the chapter guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OC.**

**Warning: Drunk OC groping is involved. Do not read if you are sensitive. **

**-Story Start- **

Everyone watched in silence as the girl collapsed on the floor. The entire warehouse was silent. No one made a peep as they all watched in silence and in shock—some watched with surprise. Seconds passed, then minutes, sooner or later it would be hours if no one spoke up. All waited, eyes looking over to others, all waiting for someone to speak up. Even the leaders of the two groups said nothing. The awkward silence was starting to weigh down on everyone, until... the silence was finally broken.

"AAAHHHH!" the short skateboarder yelled and fell on his knees, his hands flying up to his hair which was covered by a beanie and began yanking it.

"Y-Yata-san!" the chubby blond stammered as he tried to reach over to calm the teen.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Yata only continued to yell in horror. What should they do? Now HOMRA will be wanted all over Shizume City due to a dead girl! Should they burn her body to hide the evidence? No, that would be pointless since Scepter 4 was here as well.

"Yata-chan, don't be so loud," the taller blond sighed in annoyance as he carefully picked the girl up and adjusted her in his arms. "Anyone would pass out after going through such an ordeal."

"Eh?" the chestnut haired teen blinked and looked over to the girl. "S-So she's not…dead?"

"Tch. Only you would think so Mi~Sa~Ki~" the raven haired teen in blue taunted which immediately made the skateboarder twitch in annoyance.

"Saru! Don't say my name you bastard!" Yata shouted and made his way to slug the other until he was pulled back by Kamamoto.

"Fushimi," the blonde woman glanced over to the youngest in blue and gave him a long stare. The teen only clicked his tongue and looked away.

The room was enveloped in silence again until the leader in blue coughed into his fist. He adjusted his glasses before glancing down at the unconscious girl. Then he looked back over to the red head and spoke, "I will ask this again. Will you be taking the young lady home or shall we?"

Mikoto sighed in annoyance and straightened his back. His hands were deep in his pockets as his eyes wandered over to the girl. This was the first time he saw her and he was sure it was the others' too, minus their vanguard. But even if this was the second time their vanguard met this girl, Mikoto knew that he didn't know where she lived.

"You can take her," Mikoto sighed before running a hang through his unruly red hair. "You can search her up and find her address can't you?"

"Does she even have some sort of ID on her?" the lieutenant asked as she stepped forward. Just when Kusanagi was about to reach into the girl's hoodie pocket, he stopped to catch the cold stare the lieutenant was giving him. Ah, she doesn't trust a man to search a woman, especially an _unconscious_ one.

"Ah, well if you don't want me to search her, why don't you do it?" Kusanagi gave the blonde woman a wry smile as she narrowed her eyes and began walking over. She knelt down and reached into the girl's pockets. Awashima's eyes glanced down at the items she pulled out. There was a receipt, her cell phone, what looked to be a set of keys—probably for her house and car—and two cards. The first card was a credit card and the second was a student ID.

"So she's a student?" The captain asked as Awashima stood up. She handed the card over to Munkata as he read over the information on the card. "Takamiya Miyuki."

"I'll contact the university she attends to get her address," said the lieutenant as Munakata gave her the approval. She quickly left the warehouse to search up the school in order to get its phone number.

"This is such a hassle," the teen in blue sighed. "We have to escort her home; can't we just put her in a hospital so when she wakes up she can go home herself?"

"Fushimi-kun, it will be quick," Munakata chided as Fsuhimi only clicked his tongue once more.

While the two groups waited for Awashima to come back with the necessary information, Kusanagi felt the girl stir in his arms. The bartender quickly looked down to see the girl shift a bit. He frowned to see bruises forming on her wrists—most likely from the rope that bound them together. He should be checking for any injuries the thugs may have left her, but because she was the opposite gender, it would be improper of him. Hey, he has morals too.

"I've got her address," Awashima spoke up as she finally came back in. She handed a piece of paper to the captain as he read over the address. He nods his head in thanks before going over to Kusanagi. The other two young men in blue noticed this and scrambled over to Kusanagi.

"Captain, we can carry—" their words were cut short by their captain's hand.

"It's alright, it's best if Awashima or I were to carry her," Munakata reasoned. He didn't doubt his members' strengths and abilities; it was just that they were dealing with a young woman. He knew that Akiyama and Benzai wouldn't get aroused by a woman, but he didn't want to risk having a startled and terrified woman if she were to wake up. Munakata wasn't sure if Awashima would be able to carry the girl, but she would have been the best option if she were strong enough. That left only him and Fushimi, but Munakata also knew that if he were to let Fushimi carry the girl, he would do a careless job doing it.

"Yes captain," Akiyama and Benzai nodded. They watched as their captain knelt down and took the unconscious girl from Kusanagi's arms. When he stood back up, he made sure to be careful so the girl would not fall.

The group in blue then walked out of the warehouse, leaving the other group behind. Munakata paused as his head turned to look back at Mikoto. His eyes told a warning. Mikoto only gave a droll stare back as Munakata continued making his way to the car.

"Well, at least that's done and over with," Kusanagi sighed and got up from the ground. He dusted his pants before looking over to Mikoto. "Shall we head back?"

"Hn," was the only response Mikoto gave before he began making his way towards the exit of the warehouse.

"That was a bit crazy ne?" the always cheerful man chuckled as the others followed behind. "Maybe I should have brought my video camera along. This could have been made into a classic movie!"

"Totsuka-san…give it up already," Yata grumbled as he dropped his skateboard to the ground and hopped on before skating off after the others.

"Hehe~ so why didn't you tell us that you ran into a girl Yata~?" a smug voice asked as laughter erupted on the way back to the bar.

"Chitose you asshole! Shut the hell up!" the vanguard snarled, his face red as the group continued to laugh as they made their way back "home."

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

The car ride to Miyuki's apartment was….awkward if one could call it that. The captain, Munakata, and the lieutenant, Awashima, were sitting in the front as the three men were placed in the back…with the unconscious girl. The entire backseat looked uncomfortable, not because of space, but because of the way the men had to be seated. Awashima refused to let the girl be seated in between the guys so she was placed at the window seat. Next to her were Fushimi, then Akiyama, and then Benzai. To say that they were comfortable would be total bullshit.

The backseat was meant for three people, but because they had to squeeze the girl in, spacing was a bit tight and it was uncomfortable. Fushimi suggested throwing her into the trunk which in return; he received dirty looks from Awashima and a look of distaste from his captain. The suggestion of tying her to the roof of the car was shot down as well. So now the three members were cramped into the backseat with a girl and they had to make sure she had enough room since Awashima noted that the girl would want some "personal space." Fushimi didn't know what kind of bullshit the lieutenant was sprouting because he was pretty sure the girl was 100% out cold so she didn't need god damn "personal space."

"This is annoying…" Fushimi muttered darkly under his breath. Akiyama shifted slightly in discomfort as Benzai laughed sheepishly.

"Just deal with it for a little longer Fushimi," Awashima sighed exasperatedly. Honestly, how could one of their best members be this impatient?

The car hit a slight bump which caused the girl's head that was resting against the window, to now rest on Fushimi's shoulder. The youngest stiffened up at the contact and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was about to push her head off of his shoulder until he caught his captain's stern gaze. Clicking his tongue, he slowly moved his hand away, leaving the girl to rest her head on his shoulder, his eyes averted.

If only the person wasn't Fushimi, the sight would have been cute in people's eyes. But because it _is_ Fushimi, one would be terrified and would only feel sorry for the girl if she were to wake up. Benzai held back a chuckle as Fushimi glared at him. Poor Akiyama, stuck in the middle between the two. He inwardly prayed that the girl would not wake up during the road trip; it would save him the chaos that would ensue.

"This is the apartment," Awashima spoke up as the car stopped in front of an apartment. "The school said that she lives in unit 810."

"Eighth floor, tenth room right?" Munakata clarified as Awashima nodded. "Alright, let's not waste anymore time." The captain opened the door and went to the backseat, carefully opening the door so the girl would not fall out. When he picked her up, Fushimi gave what looked to be a look of relief. "Awashima-kun, you have her key right?"

"Yes captain," the lieutenant nodded. Then she gave a stern look to the three in the back. "We'll be back quickly so don't mess around." Fushimi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't a little kid so stop treating him like one.

The blonde gave them one final look before following the captain into the apartment complex. Once they've reached the eighth floor, they looked around for the tenth unit. After searching for five minutes, they finally found it. Awashima quickly inserted the key and unlocked the door, opening it so that Munakata could walk in.

The apartment wasn't that small, but it was tidy and clean. As they walked into the living room, Munakata walked over to the couch and set the unconscious girl down. His lieutenant followed and placed the receipt, cell phone, credit card, keys, and student ID on the coffee table so the girl would know where her things are when she would wake up. After checking that everything was fine and in order, they walked out the door as Munakata locked the door before closing it.

"Time to head back to headquarters, we've been away long enough," the captain stated as he glanced over to his lieutenant. Awashima only nodded as they walked towards the elevator to exit out of the complex. Too bad for Fushimi, it was time to hit the deskwork again.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

It was finally night time in Shizume City. The city lights were on, it was still populated but not as much since it was night, the nightlife was just getting started. Billboards with neon flashing lights blinked, hoping to attract customers to come in, bars were now open to the public, clubs ready for people to come in and party. Cars, trucks, taxis, and buses all honked their horns as traffic carried on as usual.

Miyuki stirred on the couch a bit more before opening her eyes. She blinked away the drowsiness as she slowly sat up. Where was she? Her blue-lavender eyes squinted to adjust to the darkness. Her hands outstretched to find the closest thing to her. Suddenly she felt a lamp and Miyuki quickly turned it on. She was back in her own apartment.

"Odd…how did I…" her voice trailed off as she thought for a bit. What happened earlier? She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember. Oh! That's right, she was kidnapped, then a bunch of guys came in, she was thrown over a railing, and then she passed out. Miyuki sighed and glanced down at her coffee table only to find her things there. They probably looked her up with her student ID and took her home. "At least they were kind enough to take me home…" Miyuki smiled softly to herself until her stomach growled. "Oh that's right, dinner…ah…" Oh yeah, her bag of groceries were dropped and forgotten when she got kidnapped. Miyuki instantly felt like crying, today just wasn't her day! While she was busy wallowing in despair, her phone began to ring, causing the girl to yelp and nearly fall off of the couch.

"Hello?" she answered. She flinched at the similar squealing on the other end. It was Simca.

"_Miyuki~! Let's go out and drink!" _Simca hummed happily on the other end. Miyuki wanted to hammer her head against the wall. She was kidnapped, thrown over a railing, lost her dinner, and Simca wants her to go out and drink?

"…Fine," Miyuki relented and sighed. Maybe she can drink to the point of unconsciousness again so she can just forget about today.

"_Alright, see you in a few!"_ Simca chirped before adding, _"And look nice! We're gonna try and attract some eye candy tonight! Just me and you!"_ And before Miyuki could respond, the call ended.

"But I don't have time to go out and look for a date…" Miyuki sighed and placed her phone back down on the coffee table. "Look nice huh…I guess it wouldn't hurt to treat myself to something nice…"

With that being said, the girl walked off to her bedroom and opened her closet to see what she could wear. Drinking huh? Usually when girls go out to drink or have their "girls' night out," they wore dresses or something nice. Miyuki furrowed her brow. Was it really that necessary to put on the little black dress just for one night? She shook her head and looked down at herself. She was just wearing a simple white hoodie and jean shorts. Clearly this wasn't the kind of attire you would walk into a bar to go drinking, she looked like a kid!

"I guess _one_ night wouldn't hurt…" she mumbled as she dug into her closet and pulled out a black dress. She grabbed some new undergarments and decided to take a quick shower before getting in the dress.

While showering, Miyuki sighed as steam clouded the entire bathroom. A hot shower definitely felt nice after a hectic day. She closed her eyes and hummed as she lathered soap onto her body. She thought back to what Simca said. Attract some eye candy huh…

"That's stupid," Miyuki mumbled to herself as she turned off the shower and reached for her towel to dry herself off. She didn't consider herself to be attractive unlike Simca. Simca was the real pretty one; Miyuki was just a plane Jane.

After drying herself off, Miyuki quickly put on her undergarments before getting into the dress. She had only worn this dress a few times. Apparently Simca thought that it fit her perfectly. Shaking her head, Miyuki stepped out of the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. The "little black dress" was a black halter dress that reached to her thigh. It hugged her body as Miyuki bit her lip, worried that she was going to have a lot of wandering eyes. Of course when she first wore this dress with Simca, Simca dismissed her worries, claiming that it was a _good_ thing that people were staring at her. The halter part of the dress was a ribbon so she would have to tie it into a bow at the back of her neck. She shivered to feel her back part exposed.

"I really hope I don't look weird…" Miyuki mumbled as she looked into the mirror once more. The dress was definitely hugging her body, showing off her curvaceous body. One would laugh at Miyuki and dismiss her thoughts about being a plane Jane, but Miyuki personally believes that she is average.

Glancing at the clock, Miyuki applied some light make up and brushed her hair. Simca should be arriving soon. Her bangs were swept to the side and her fringe framed her face. Miyuki tucked her chapstick, lipgloss, credit card, ID, and a few bills—to tip the bartender—into her clutch before walking out to her living room and grabbed her cell phone. Just when she was about to go put on her shoes, someone knocked on the door.

"Miyuki~" a chipper tone called out followed by a few more knocks, "Open up, it's me!"

"Hai, hai…" Miyuki walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Simca. Simca squealed at the sight of Miyuki as she bounced inside.

"You look great! All you gotta do is put on those black heels and we're off!" Simca grinned while Miyuki gave a sheepish smile in return.

In Miyuki's opinion, she was nothing compared to Simca. Her friend wore a black strapless dress that was layered with ruffles and it stopped at her thigh. The dress also hugged her _extremely_ curvaceous body. The pink-haired friend finished the look off by wearing a pair of black pumps. She was sure Simca was going to attract a lot of attention tonight.

"Alright, alright, just let me put on my shoes," Miyuki smiled weakly as she went to her shoe closet and took out a pair of black strappy high heels. After she put them on, she checked to make sure that the windows were locked before grabbing her clutch, cell phone, and keys. "Okay, let's go."

"Off to the bar!" Simca cheered and grabbed Miyuki's wrist before pulling her away from the door—not without locking the door of course—and proceeded to drag her out into the nightlife of Shizume City.

The girls walked around the city before getting in a taxi. Miyuki looked confused as they passed by some of the bars they've went previously in the past. She sent Simca a quizzical look as the pink-haired beauty only giggled and winked, placing a finger to her lips as if to tell Miyuki that it was a secret. This caused the girl to sigh softly and look out the window. Since Simca wasn't going to tell her, she might as well enjoy the city's nighttime view.

Finally the cab stopped in front of a bar. Simca quickly paid for the fare as the two girls stepped out of the cab. Miyuki double checked that she didn't leave anything before closing the door and watched the cab drive off. She looked up at the bar and raised an eyebrow. HOMRA? Where has she heard that name before…?

"Come on Miyuki!" Simca grinned and tugged the girl's wrist as they walked towards the bar's entrance. "I heard this place was pretty decent, so why not give it a try? Plus, I've heard the bartender is pretty hot." She winked at Miyuki as the girl only laughed sheepishly in return.

[K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project]

Kusanagi hummed as he cleaned another wineglass. Tonight was usually busy—not that he minded of course. He usually would have a few customers come in, but tonight, the bar was almost packed. He even had to get some of the guys to help out and become temporary waiters for the night. The blond bartender sighed as he watched Chitose chat up with a few women while Yata only talked to the male customers. He sighed and shook his head at the teen. Seriously, how will he even get a girlfriend in the future? The blond's head perked up to hear the door open. When he looked up, his eyes widened at the sight of two young women.

This delighted the bartender as tonight was the night where he's got the most female customers since. As the ladies made their way to the bar, Kusanagi couldn't help but give them a charming smile. One of them shied away and sidled closer to her friend while her friend returned a smile to him. For some odd reason, he couldn't help but look at the shy one's face. She looked familiar, but then again, many female customers walk in and out daily so maybe he's seen her or maybe not.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies tonight?" Kusanagi asked as he set the wine glass down. While the two were thinking about what to drink, the bartender decided to look at them again to really confirm if he has seen them before.

One of them was a pink beauty. He was amazed how the dress could even fit her since it looked pretty tight. Don't get him started with her chest—hey, he wasn't being a pervert! Anyone with brains would gape at the lady's bust, it was huge! Kusanagi quickly diverted his attention from her to observe the other.

The other girl shifted on the barstool uncomfortably. Kusanagi assumed that she wasn't the type to go out often since she looked nervous and kept on glancing around. Just like her companion, this girl was definitely eye candy—in any male's perspective. She was wearing a black dress as well, but it didn't look as tight as the one on her friend. It hugged her curves just right, but it wasn't tight. Kusanagi wasn't one to look, but she too had quite the bust, just that it wasn't as straight out obvious like her friend's.

"Hmm…I think you should get something light since you're not really the type to drink a lot Miyuki," the pink haired beauty hummed and glanced over to the shy one.

Kusanagi blinked. Eh? _Miyuki?_ He watched the girl as his purple shades drooped down a bit. She certainly did look like the girl earlier today…this couldn't be her…right? Earlier today she looked like a high school student—that is, until he found out that she was a university student. The girl sitting in front of him could not be the same girl from today. That's too hard to believe.

"Even if it is light, I just want to forget about today, too much craziness," he heard her sigh. His eyes widened slightly as he swallowed his saliva thickly. Okay, so _this_ was the girl…Oh what the hell!? She's _this_ hot!? No way, no fucking way, he refuses to believe that this shy blue-lavender eyed beauty was the same girl who got kidnapped, thrown over a railing, and passed out on him.

"Hm, well if you say so…" her friend hummed before turning her head to look at the bartender. "I'll have a cosmopolitan and she'll have a tropical martini!"

"R-Right, coming right up," Kusanagi gave them a brief smile before working on their drinks. His ears perked up to listen to them talk.

"See? He's quite the looker isn't he?" he heard the friend whisper over to Miyuki. Ah, they were talking about him. Kusanagi fought the urge to grin as he continued to make their drinks. It was always nice to hear customers compliment him, especially the _ladies_. God damn womanizer.

"Simca, you shouldn't focus so much on the looks," Miyuki sighed. Kusanagi caught her looking around again as she shifted awkwardly on the stool. "People are looking at us…"

"That's because you're the beauty here Miyuki~" Simca giggled and poked her friend's side, causing her to squeak.

"Ne Kusanagi-san…" the bartender hummed and looked over to see Chitose walking over. "Mind if I tried bartending the ladies?" The blond deadpanned at Chitose's motives and rolled his eyes.

"Chitose, just work on the other customers and tell me their orders," Kusanagi sighed and shook his head. The flirtatious young man sighed and walked away from the bar to get back to work as the bartender turned around and placed the cosmopolitan in front of Simca. "Your cosmopolitan _mademoiselle._"

"Ooh, French," she giggled and took the glass. "Thank you," she hummed and took a sip.

"Of course," Kusanagi smiled as he watched the young woman drink. His eyes wandered over to the other as she looked out into the distance. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Eh?" Miyuki's head snapped up as she turned her head to find the blond bartender looking at her. Her cheeks tinted pink for a bit as she shook her head. "N-No, nothing's wrong." The bartender only gave her another charming smile as he chuckled softly.

"If something is bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me your worries, I'll listen," he offered with a kind smile. "Here you go, tropical martini."

Miyuki blinked and stared at the drink before picking it up carefully. She took a small sip and inwardly cringed to feel the alcohol burn her throat. She heard the bartender chuckle softly as he watched her sip the cocktail.

"I take it that you don't drink often?" he smiled while Miyuki only flushed a bit. Then it hit Kusanagi as he remembered earlier today. The cold hearted woman pulled out a student ID from the girl when she was unconscious. He was letting an underage girl drink alcohol. He inwardly panicked a bit as he tried to think of a way to ask her age without sounding like a total creep. "You ladies took me by surprise when you walked in; I almost thought that you two were high school students."

"Haha! We get that a lot ne Miyuki?" Simca giggled and winked at the bartender. "We're perfectly legal to drink." With that being said, Kusanagi watched Simca reach into her purse and take out her wallet. Then she held out her driver's license which showed her age. She was 22.

Then it was Miyuki's turn. She opened her clutch and took out her ID. The bartender leaned forward a bit to look at the identification card. It wasn't her student ID but an actual ID issued by the government stating her age. She was 21 years old.

Kusanagi sighed inwardly in relief once their ages were confirmed. He didn't want to get in trouble for selling alcohol and liquor for minors. But seriously, the girls' appearances were misleading! Sure they have the bodies of adult women, but their faces did not show it. The girls then placed their IDs back in their purses before returning to their drinks.

"Ah~ Can I get another one?" Simca giggled as she finished her cosmopolitan. Miyuki turned to look at her friend, giving her a look of concern before Simca waved it off.

"Another cosmopolitan, coming right up," Kusanagi chuckled and went to make another cocktail for Simca.

Miyuki only sighed at her friend as she continued to down her drinks. Occasionally she would exchange a few words between the bartender and her, but then Simca would go back to ordering and drinking more drinks. She just hoped that Simca wouldn't pass out on the floor.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K project]

Twelve drinks. Twelve drinks were all that took to get Simca to go loopy. Miyuki only managed to drink three and that was it. She didn't want to risk getting tipsy like Simca, or drunk like a few men that left the bar. The pink beauty giggled and hiccupped as she rested her head on the bar. She didn't know what her friend was mumbling or giggling about, but she knew that it was nonsense.

"I'm really sorry about her…" Miyuki apologized to the bartender who only chuckled as he cleaned the wineglasses.

"It's no problem at all," Kusanagi smiled as he set the glass down. "I'm used to it." As he set the rag aside, he leaned forward as his elbows rested on top of the bar. "So tell me about yourself."

"E-Eh?" Miyuki blinked and blushed lightly as she scratched her cheek. Talk about herself? She didn't know what to say. She shifted on the barstool as she felt his gaze on her.

"Okay, how about 20 questions?" Kusanagi smiled as he moved back to give the girl some room. "I'll start. What's your name?"

"Takamiya Miyuki…" answered the shy girl as she shifted in her seat to get comfortable. "Um, what's your name?"

"Kusanagi Izumo, at your service," the bartender smiled and bowed which caused the girl to smile. "You can call me Izumo if you'd like."

"Eh?" the girl's cheeks were tinted light pink. "Th-Then…I-Izumo…san…"

"What do you work as?" Kusanagi asked with a smile. The girl was actually pretty cute if you teased her in the right places. She was definitely different than all the women he's talked to before.

"Oh, I'm a college student but I work part-time at a café near the university," Miyuki smiled sheepishly. Kusanagi chuckled as he picked up the rag and began cleaning the wineglasses once again.

"You're a very hard working girl," he commented which only earned him a shy smile in return.

"I guess, I just don't want to burden my parents," she hummed and looked around the bar. "Do you just work here or…?"

"I own the place," Kusanagi answered with pride. Now if only the idiots would stop coming into the bar fighting, he wouldn't have to worry about his bar being damaged.

"That's pretty amazing Izumo-san…" Miyuki looked around the bar in awe, surprised that a fine bar such as this one was owned by a young man.

Kusanagi gave the young woman a kind smile as she complimented his bar. He was about to ask another question to continue their "20 questions" game until Simca got up and walked behind Miyuki. What happened next surprised him and the other members of HOMRA who were working at the bar.

"Miyuki~ You've gotta show off your sex appeal~!" Simca slurred and groped Miyuki's chest from behind. The stunned girl gasped in surprise and shrieked.

"W-Whoa…" Dewa rubbed his face, surprised that a woman would go as far to grope another. This was the first time he saw a woman grope another since he usually saw men do it.

"Damn…that's hot," Chitose whistled and grinned to himself while Bandou felt blood spurt out from his nose.

"Ah! San-chan!" Shouhei cried out as his childhood friend passed out on the floor, nosebleeding.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Yata's face grew hot as he felt that it could almost go up in flames. His hands flew to his eyes to cover them.

"S-Simca!" Miyuki shrieked as her friend only giggled and groped her chest.

"I seriously doubt that you're a C-cup, you're probably an E..." the pink haired beauty slurred and hiccupped before giving Miyuki's breasts another squeeze. "Mm…no probably an F-cup."

"L-Let go of me!" Miyuki cried out, her cheeks red and burning hot with embarrassment. She could almost pop a vein right now. "Damn it Simca, let go!" Angrily, she pinched Simca's cheeks in hopes that she would let go.

Seeing the poor girl in distress, Kusanagi walked around the bar and carefully pried the tipsy-drunk girl away from Miyuki. Carefully, he led her to the couch and sat her there before walking back over to Miyuki, giving her an apologetic look. The poor girl's cheeks were now a lovely shade of red—a shade of red that Anna would love to see—and she trembled in anger and embarrassment. Kusanagi was surprised that she had a secret angry side to her.

"Sorry about that," Kusanagi rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized, "I shouldn't have made her so many drinks."

"She was the one who decided to drink them without knowing her own limit," Miyuki sighed softly. She glanced over to Simca, who was now passed out on the couch, and heaved another heavy sigh. "It's going to be a pain to take her home…"

"One of my boys can take her home," Kusanagi offered. From the other side of the room, Chitose perked up at this, only to have Dewa hit him. "Don't worry, they won't do anything to her, I trust them."

Miyuki looked unsure at first, considering one of the guys looked like he was all for sleeping with girls, but she knew that she didn't have enough for two trips back home by cab. She bit her lip and thought for a moment before sighing and nodding at Kusanagi. The bartender smiled before looking over to a group of guys.

"Chitose…" he began and one of the males perked up. Miyuki flinched a bit; she certainly hoped that he wasn't going to be the one taking Simca home. "Forget it; I don't want you anywhere close to her." The said male's mood instantly deflated. "Alright, Shouhei do you mind taking the young lady back to her house?" Kusanagi has faith that Shouhei wouldn't do such things. After joining HOMRA to save his female friend, Kusanagi knew that he could trust Shouhei to send Simca home safely.

"Sure thing Kusanagi-san," Shouhei smiled and walked over to Simca. He paused then looked over to Miyuki. "Do you mind if I have her address?"

"Oh, here," Miyuki quickly wrote her friend's address on a napkin and handed it over to Shouhei. She smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry for making you do this…" she paused, not sure if she heard his name correctly.

"Akagi Shouhei, but Shouhei is just fine," Shouhei smiled as he took the napkin and pocketed it before going over to Simca and carefully picking her up. "And it's no problem; rather have her safe than stumbling around y'know?" Miyuki watched as he walked out the door and call a cab as they got in before the cab drove off.

"You should start heading home as well Takamiya-san," Kusanagi piped up. Miyuki blinked and looked at the clock. It was 11:30.

"I guess you're right," she nodded and opened her clutch. "I'll pay for our drinks first."

"It's fine, it'll be on the house," Kusanagi smiled as Miyuki looked at him in surprise. The others were surprised as well. Kusanagi never treated people to drinks, even if it was a pretty lady.

"Are you sure? That wouldn't be right since Simca drank 12 drinks…" Miyuki frowned while Kusanagi chuckled softly.

"It's fine, don't worry—" his sentence was cut short when he noticed the troubled look on the girl's face. Sighing, he took her credit card and went to slide it. "Alright, alright, just don't make that face; it doesn't suit a pretty girl like you."

Miyuki blushed lightly as the bartender left to slide her credit card. While she waited, Yata went over to question Kusanagi. It was definitely weird how Kusanagi offered free drinks; he never said that to anyone, not even the women who come into the bar. As Kusanagi tore the printed receipt out, he was stopped by Yata.

"What gives Kusanagi-san, you never offer free drinks," Yata raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. The blond only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yata-chan…" the blond started slowly, "Do you recognize who she is?" Yata furrowed his brow and gave a quick glance at the girl before giving Kusanagi a quizzical look. "She's the girl who you crashed into _and_ the girl who got kidnapped today."

The color on Yata's face instantly drained as he did a double take to confirm if she really was the girl. Well, she certainly did look familiar but he couldn't recognize her since she looked so…so…feminine. When he crashed into her, she looked more like a kid instead of…the girl right now. His cheeks flushed pink as the skateboarder could feel his cheeks grow hot.

"Here's your receipt Takamiya-san," Kusanagi walked over with the receipt as Miyuki signed it. She took the copy and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Izumo-san," she thanked and was about to leave until Kusanagi grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want one of us to walk you home?" Kusanagi offered as Miyuki smiled shyly and shook her head.

"No it's fine, thank you for the offer though," she waved and was about to walk out until one of the guys spoke up.

"It's already 11:45; even if you're taking a cab it could be dangerous," he warned. Miyuki knew that he was right, but she didn't want to trouble them anymore. They already had one person take Simca home; she didn't want to bother any others.

"Dewa's right," Kusanagi glanced over to the girl before he grabbed his jacket and walked over. "Alright, I'll walk you home. Watch the bar for me alright?" He called over his shoulder to Dewa, Chitose, and Yata before looking over to Miyuki. "Let's get going, Cinderella shouldn't go past her midnight curfew," teased the bartender.

"O-Okay…" Miyuki blushed lightly before looking over to the other guys. "Thank you again," she thanked as they waved—well, Yata ran to hide behind the bar since he couldn't handle girls.

The boys watched as the older HOMRA member walked out of the bar with the young lady. After the door shut close, they sighed as they watched Kusanagi walk with Miyuki. Chitose, being the nosy, girl-loving guy he was, pressed his face against the window to see what they were doing. From a distance, he watched as Kusanagi take off his jacket and drape it over the Miyuki's shoulders.

"Tch. Smooth womanizer," grumbled Chitose.

"He's definitely got the moves," Dewa mused as he watched as well.

"Shut up."

"You're just jealous."

**-Chapter End- **

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! It was definitely something new to try out Anyways, sorry if the chapter seemed a bit sloppy, I was finishing this up at night. **

**Be sure to review to tell me what you think! Tell me what you like, any suggestions, what I need to improve on, tell me! :D Also don't forget to follow and favorite! **

**Glad you all like this story so far! See you all in the next chapter! **


	3. Divisi

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my lovely readers! We meet again! Okay before I go on with my usual stuff, I got a review about the last chapter and only have a few things to say: **

**To the guest reader who submitted that review, **

**Okay, if the chapter displeases you that much, I will respect your opinion. However, that does not make me a sick pervert. I took your suggestion and placed a warning, there. But by going as far as to drop the f bomb and to rage while calling me a sick pervert, you're really pushing it. The other OC, Simca, was drunk and, sigh; honestly, it's not worth explaining things to people like you. It's fanfiction people, and if you're going to rage about a simple groping scene, I have no clue how you can deal with other fanfics that may contain smut, rape, gore, and other stuff that are worse than groping. Another thing, I'm not a sick pervert. There are people on this site who can type full blown smut while I can't even do that. If I'm a "sick pervert," then wouldn't that make the other writers who type lemons "sick perverts" as well? **

…**Okay, there. Done. People who decide to use reviews as a way to flame, okay that's cool since you're entitled to your own opinion. But honestly, dropping the f bomb and calling me a sick pervert, yeah you're cool dude. Whatever, I learned to never deal with people like them. Read the review, shrug it off, then delete it. **

**Other review responses: **

_**Guest—**_**It does seem like it's leaning towards Yata to some readers, but it's not. It's gonna feel like OCxVarious at the moment. Chapter one kinda had some OCxYata, Chapter two was a little bit FushimixOC and KusanagixOC. But I do agree, Mikoto does need a girl, who knows, maybe he'll get one **

_**The guest—**_**Haha, no harm done! I'm glad you like the story! I'm really glad you liked chapter two and it makes me happy that you thought it was hilarious—not in the sense where groping is funny, but as drunk humor. Some people were a bit tad sensitive to the material . so sensitive that the chapter got a flame, but whatever. I'm really glad you like this chapter, please continue to support this story! **

_**Kyupods115—**_**Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Haha, we'll see what will happen **** There aren't that many Izumo and OC fics out there huh? The pairing for this fic is still undetermined at the moment, but we'll see how things will work out between Miyuki and the guys. **

_**TheGrapeEscape—**_**Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for the advice! Well there isn't going to be a love triangle or polygon, it's all going to be boiled down to one guy in the end. I'm sort of opening it up so it feels like various at the beginning, but trust me, it will only be one guy in the end (and no, it's not gonna be like Ouran High School Host Club where everyone gets a crush on the heroine and then the heroine breaks everyone's hearts by choosing one). As for the Kusanagi part, you make a good point. Thank you for pointing it out. I guess we can just say Simca was so tipsy/drunk that she started exaggerating and the girls were wearing strapless push-up bras. Lol, no, that's not the excuse, but thank you for pointing that out to me **** Ah, the main part. Originally I wanted to give her a day to sink it all in, but you'll see what I had planned out in chapter three (I hope you read it and give me your feedback!). Yes, it is quite unbelievable that she couldn't recognize them, but it was slightly intentional (like I said, you'll see in chapter 3). I wouldn't call following her friend out to a bar "fun" since the events in chapter two, but yes, I can see where you're getting at and I thank you for pointing it out to me. Thank you very much for the constructive review! :D**

**Okay! Anyways, I do apologize if chapter two was a bit… "insensitive" with Simca being drunk and messing with Miyuki. I wanted to add some drunk humor, but I guess some people either took it the wrong way or felt uncomfortable or weirded out. I also apologize if you think chapter two was a bit rushed. Thank you guest reviewer, TheGrapeEscape for the words of wisdom and the constructive criticism! **

**Alright, enough talking, time to get this show on the road! Be sure to review, favorite, and follow guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OC. **

**-Story Start- **

The walk back home was peaceful. Miyuki and Kusanagi exchanged a few words as the male walked the girl back home. Miyuki held the black jacket draped around her shoulders a bit closer as she listened to Kusanagi talk about how he got the bar. He took great pride in it as he told her that the bar was from England and how it cost him a fortune. She held back her laughter and watched Kusanagi rage animatedly how the boys would mess around his bar during the day and would sometimes crash into his bar. She had never met someone who cared for a bar so dearly.

When they finally arrived at Miyuki's apartment, the bartender offered to walk her to her unit, but the girl politely turned down his offer, claiming that he's done so much for her already. As the two stood at the lobby, Miyuki took his jacket off of her shoulders and carefully folded it before handing it back to the blond. Kusanagi chuckled and took his jacket back as the two exchanged good byes before parting ways.

Once Miyuki opened the door to her apartment, she locked the door and kicked off the heels before sighing in relief. She actually walked back home while wearing high heels. Even she was surprised that her feet didn't form blisters yet. She turned on the lights to her living room and stretched as she made her way to the couch. She slumped down on the loveseat and sighed softly in content. She was finally home after a tiring day.

"I'm too tired to cook up a late night meal…" she sighed and glanced at the clock. It was now midnight. "I have school tomorrow…" she groaned and got up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom. She better get some sleep, she has school and work tomorrow. Not to mention she could feel a killer headache coming in.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project]

"_We saw her talking to __**HOMRA's**__ vanguard!"_

_"So tell me," he hummed as he bent down to look at her, "what's a pretty thing like you hanging out with __**HOMRA?**__" He was talking about __**HOMRA **__again._

_"You were talking to him earlier; now tell us where __**HOMRA**__ is!"_

_"I don't know what __**HOMRA**__ is!"_

_"That's right," another voice chimed in._ _The person's voice sounded very familiar for some odd reason. "We are __**HOMRA**__!"_

_**HOMRA…**_

_She looked up at the bar and raised an eyebrow. __**HOMRA**__? Where has she heard that name before…?_

_Blue-ish, lavender eyes widened in shock as her body was thrown over the railing. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion._

_**"We are HOMRA!"**_

Eyes snapped opened as the girl sat up abruptly in bed. Gasps and heavy breathing were the only things that came out of her mouth. She flinched to feel a migraine kick in. Her head hurt and it was the start of her hangover. Damn it, why the hell did she agree to go drink with Simca—

That's right; she went drinking with Simca last night. She rarely went out to drink so why did she agree to go so willingly? Miyuki sat there on her bed, cringing every now and then due to the headache as the memories were slowly starting to come back to her like a roll of film. Ah, that's right…she wanted to drink to forget about what happened earlier that day. She crashed into some guy and a group of thugs assumed that she was associated with him and kidnapped her. They claimed that she was part of HOMRA. HOMRA…why does that name sound so familiar? She knows that it's a gang, but…

Suddenly the memory of Simca and her walking into the bar flashed into her mind. The bar's name…was HOMRA…

"N-No…th-that can't be…" Miyuki wheezed as cold sweat dripped down her temple. There was no way a bar and a gang would be associated together. But there was only one HOMRA gang and one bar. Maybe the gang decided to use the bar's name? She shut her eyes tightly; her hands trembled as they clutched the bed sheets.

_She opened her eyes to see the leader of HOMRA carrying her. Brown eyes met her own as he carefully set her down. Of course, her legs gave out, but she was caught by the blond wearing purple shades._

_"Hold on," he spoke gently as he took out a lighter. "It'll be alright, you're safe now," he tried calming the girl down as he reached over to pull the tape off. "Hey now, we're not going to do anything to you," he soothed. _

_To Miyuki, his __**Kansai accent**__ calmed her down a bit._

Blond…purple shades…Kansai…accent…Miyuki's breathing became shallow as memories of her talking to a _blond_ who wore _purple shades_ came into mind. She clearly remembered the way how he talked as well. He spoke in a _Kansai_ dialect. Her hands trembled even more than ever as they started getting cold and clammy. Her stomach began to churn, her head pounded at each thought that raced into her mind, cold seat rolled down her temples to her chin, her body shook.

Then, that meant that…the bartender who took her home was a member of the gang that she was mistaken to be in. That also meant that the people at the bar last night…her vision blurred as the faces started to become clear. The bartender, the workers at the bar, the one who took Simca home; all of them were there at the warehouse, all of them were together, all of them were members of HOMRA.

Her stomach churned as Miyuki could feel bile coming up. She shoved the covers away and stumbled out of the bed, rushing to her bathroom. She collapsed on her knees and keeled over on the toilet. Miyuki gasped and coughed as her hand reached up to flush the toilet. She watched as last night's alcohol flushed down the toilet.

She sat there on her bathroom floor as time ticked by. Her body trembled; she was still shaken up by the reality slap. Her eyes were distant as the shaken girl looked out into empty space. Her breathing was erratic and Miyuki knew that her stomach wouldn't be able to handle another round if she were to eat breakfast. After sitting for about ten minutes in the bathroom, she got up from the floor slowly, her legs weak. She managed to pull herself up to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

Miyuki quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag before heading out the door. She didn't want to risk throwing up again since her stomach was still churning at the news so she skipped breakfast. Her mind was still processing what she realized and she just hoped that it would not affect her schoolwork.

[K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

This was horrible. She couldn't focus on her lecture at all! She tried to focus and listen to what the professor was lecturing about, but the memories of last night kept her mind wandering off. She gripped the pen tightly and shut her eyes, hoping to block out the images. Letting out a shaky breath, she let the pen drop and rubbed her forehead as her eyes closed. She came to the university for a reason, if she didn't focus now, she would be letting herself down.

_He jerked Miyuki closer to him as his arm kept her close to him. "Don't make us laugh! We saw her with you earlier today! You were exchanging information weren't you? She's an ally of yours!"_

His voice was haunting her. Unknown to Miyuki, a couple of her classmates noticed the girl trembling in her seat. They brushed it off though; they assumed that it was just the air conditioning in the lecture hall. Even they agree that the AC was strong enough to make students tremble and shiver.

_Men surrounded the gang with guns in their hands as the man holding Miyuki began laughing hysterically. He jerked the girl around which only caused her screams and cries to be muffled by the tape. Her eyes watched the knife as any wrong move could result the knife to be plunged into her neck. The tears finally began to roll down Miyuki's cheeks as her sobs were muffled._

Suddenly it felt as if the room was suffocating her. For a moment, Miyuki couldn't breathe. Her hands felt cold and sweaty all over again. Short breaths became shallow and weak. She felt the room spin as her eyebrows scrunched together. As the memory replayed in her mind, Miyuki felt like she was trapped in her own nightmare.

_"Fushimi, get the girl," the captain of Scepter 4 ordered as he knocked a thug out of the way with ease. The youngest member clicked his tongue and placed his saber back in its sheath before running up the stairs. The man noticed this and panicked, he did the only thing there was left to do. He threw Miyuki over the railing._

Her head jerked up, eyes wide as some fellow classmates turned their heads to look over at the girl's direction when they heard a sharp gasp. Some of them looked at her quizzically, some looked with concern, and others looked at her as if she was a freak. The professor's gaze followed the students as it landed on Miyuki. He coughed and immediately the students' attention was returned back to him.

"Is there a problem Takamiya-san?" he asked, eyebrow raised in question as she was the only one who looked distant. Miyuki's head snapped up to look at him and noticing everyone staring intently at her, she shook her head.

"N-No, nothing's wrong sir," she quickly responded. Heat rose to her cheeks. Oh god, her reverie caused her to be the center of attention. She inwardly groaned, knowing that some of her classmates were going to laugh at her for daydreaming in class.

"Is that so?" the professor asked before earning a nod from the girl. "Then please pay attention. Now then, where were we? Ah yes, octaves…" the professor continued the lecture as Miyuki only sunk down in her seat in embarrassment. Today was going to be a long day…

[K project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K project]

If one could read moods, Miyuki's mood was anything but great. Ever since this morning, her day has been spiraling downwards. After her little upchucking escapade, she was nearly late for class, then her mind wandered off to replay her hellish nightmare only to embarrass her in class, afterwards she didn't know half of the lecture which only troubles her with her homework, and _now_, she has work.

Some of the customers even avoided talking to Miyuki as if they could see a dark aura around her as they watched her clean the counter. They could all see the irritated look on her face. One person cringed to see how hard she was scrubbing the polished wooden counter. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw smoke rising out of the surface due to the intense scrubbing.

Rush hour at the café was over and it was finally calm and peaceful…if one could call it that. Miyuki was still irritated how her day went and she was still cleaning the tables…with intense force. If she scrubbed any harder, the table could break. Customers watched the employee with weary gazes, curious as to what could have put her in such a mood. Even regulars avoided talking to the usually cheerful girl.

The door to the café opened as the bell chimed, signaling a customer coming in. Hearing the bell, Miyuki heaved a sigh and glanced up to greet the customer. When she saw the customer, a shadow casted over her eyes and her mood immediately plummeted once more. There in front of her, was the so-called "friend" of hers who got drunk last night and who also made her _pay_ for their drinks.

"Yoohoo Miyuki~" Simca greeted and waved over at the girl. Miyuki's fist clenched around the towel as Simca walked over to her. "How was your day today?"

"My day…?" Miyuki ground out as her body trembled in anger. "My day has been horrible ever since I woke up."

"Ooh, hangover. I know what you mean," Simca winced and rubbed her head. "I woke up from a killer one this morning. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much…"

"Drunk so much…?" Miyuki growled and before Simca could respond, Miyuki's fist made contact with the pinkette's head. "You were so drunk that you groped me in front of guys! You _think_ you shouldn't have drunk so much!?"

Her friend yelped as her hands flew to her head to nurse the dull stinging pain. She pouted up at Miyuki who in turn glared at her. Simca suddenly felt small as Miyuki chewed her out. It wasn't her fault that she did crazy things when she drank. Her self restraint disappears whenever she drank.

"Ow~ Miyuki, stop it~" Simca whined and backed away from the raging girl. "Okay, I get that you're mad about the drinking and groping part, but why are you so angry? That can't be the only reason why you're so mad and scary!"

This caused the girl to stop glaring at her for a moment. Simca watched the annoyed look on her friend's face turn into one of uneasiness. Now that she looked closely, Miyuki's complexion looked quite pale. A hangover couldn't have done this much damage, there was clearly something more to it. Ignoring the pain to her head, Simca casted a worried glance at her friend; Miyuki wasn't usually like this.

"Ne Miyuki, is there something wrong?" asked the pinkette as she reached over to guide her friend to a table so they could sit down and talk. The café was quiet and while there weren't that many customers, it wasn't busy so the employees could sit down and rest. "You're really pale…"

"Simca, about yesterday, I—" before Miyuki could even finish, the manager of the café walked over with a plastic bag. Inside the bag were styrofoam boxes.

"Hey Takamiya, do you mind delivering this?" the manager asked as he held up the bag. "The address is right on the receipt taped to the bag."

"Ah…" Miyuki blinked and glanced back at Simca. Her friend gave a reassuring smile and waved her hand, signaling that it was okay.

"We can talk when you get back," said the pink haired girl. "I'll just wait for you here."

"If you say so," Miyuki sighed and got up from the chair. She untied the apron and traded it for the takeout. The manager smiled as he held her apron and waved her off as Miyuki left the café with food.

[K project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K project] [K project]

A sigh escaped from the blond's mouth as he walked down the street. He didn't understand how Totsuka could use up his ingredients so fast. It didn't make any sense. How did his kitchen become so barren just from baking a cake? Furthermore, it should be the idiot who should be grocery shopping, not him! And why did he have to bring Anna and Mikoto with him?

"_Gomen Izumo!" Totsuka apologized with a grin. "Anna wanted to bake a cake so we used your kitchen, but in the end we used up a lot of your things…teehee~" _

"_You…" Kusanagi growled as his eye twitched in annoyance. "Don't 'teehee' me!" The sheepish man in front of him only laughed and held his arms up. _

"_Maa, maa…everything will be okay!" he reassured and grinned. "I know! You can bring Anna and King with you! At least they can help you carry the groceries!" _

That's how it went. The bartender rubbed the side of his face as he glanced over to the leader of HOMRA as they walked. Right by his side was Anna who followed slowly behind. He didn't think that Mikoto would agree to help out, but as soon as he left the bar, Mikoto walked out as well with Anna following behind silently. So now the three of them walked the busy streets of Shizume City to do some grocery shopping.

"Did the idiot even consider who much it would cost me to restock my kitchen…?" Kusanagi muttered under his breath as they walked. Mikoto said nothing while Anna followed closely behind, peering through her red marble. The two adults turned their attention towards the youngest member of HOMRA as she let out a quiet gasp. "What is it Anna?"

"It's her," the white haired girl said quietly, finger pointing to a person at a distance. The two men's eyes followed to where the girl was pointing and Kusanagi's eyes widened for a bit.

It was definitely weird running into her once again. Kusanagi scratched his head as he watched Miyuki stop at the crosswalk, waiting for the signal to cross. If he remembered clearly, she said that she was a university student and she worked part time. Ah, that could explain why she was carrying some takeout and holding a piece of paper, which he assumed was the address. Deciding to be the kind gentleman he is, he walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. When she turned her head, her eyes widened.

"Funny seeing you again Takamiya-san," Kusanagi greeted with a smile.

Miyuki stared as her throat went dry. She couldn't find her voice to say anything back at the moment. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage as she saw Kusanagi and two others behind him. She recognized the red head immediately as soon as he came into view. The little girl beside him only looked at her while holding up a red marble.

The memory of her kidnapping began to replay in her mind once again. The city's noise was droned out as Miyuki could only hear the yelling, shouting, and gun shots that replayed. Her stomach churned as cold sweat began to drip. The red haired man only watched her when scenes and moments of the memory flooded her mind.

_Men surrounded the gang with guns in their hands as the man holding Miyuki began laughing hysterically. He jerked the girl around which only caused her screams and cries to be muffled by the tape. Her eyes watched the knife as any wrong move could result the knife to be plunged into her neck. The tears finally began to roll down Miyuki's cheeks as her sobs were muffled. She could see a few of the members of HOMRA watching in pity, concern, anger, or distaste. Her eyes met the eyes of who seemed to be the leader of HOMRA. He could tell that she was pleading him with her eyes to save her._

_"What should we do, __**Mikoto**__?" the blond, Kusanagi, asked, looking over to the red head. The king of HOMRA watched as the man holding the girl began backing away, knife still in his hand along with the girl. His eyes followed the man as he watched him climb up the stairs and onto a railing as if he were king. The leader said nothing._

_"Haha! We did it! We're finally going to put an end to HOMRA!" the man yelled, arrogance was clear in his tone. "We'll kill you off one by one, starting with you, Red King, __**Suoh Mikoto**__!"_

_Instead of feeling the impact of the floor, she landed in someone's arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the leader of HOMRA carrying her. Brown eyes met her own as he carefully set her down._

The smile on the blond's face only lasted for a moment as he noticed the girl's complexion lose its color. "Hey…are you okay?" When he reached out to check if she was okay, she immediately backed away from him. Her blue-lavender eyes were wide and her body shook as if she was blasted with cold air. "Takamiya-san?"

"I-I…" Miyuki finally found her voice, but it cracked when she spoke. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She backed away from Kusanagi as the signal for the crosswalk finally signaled the people to cross. "I-I gotta go!"

Before Kusanagi could say anything else, the girl quickly crossed the crosswalk and disappeared into the sea of people. The three that were left behind only blinked and watched the frantic girl leave. Kusanagi sighed and scratched the back of his head while Mikoto…well he kept his same, usual, emotionless facial expression.

"…She's terrified," the quiet 11-year old spoke as she glanced up at Mikoto.

"Of us?" Kusanagi asked, an eyebrow raised as he looks at her. Anna only looked at him before giving a slight nod.

"…She remembered…about yesterday," Anna explained as she looked out into the distance with the red marble held close to her eye.

Kusanagi winced and rubbed his neck. So she remembered who he was huh? Anna only watched the bartender in silence while the red king himself looked out into the distance, looking at the direction Miyuki ran off into. He continued to look out into the distance until he felt someone tug on his jacket. When he looked down to see who was tugging on him, he realized that it was only Anna.

"Come on Mikoto," Kusanagi chuckled and walked ahead. "Let's hurry up and finish our grocery shopping before the idiots destroy my bar."

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [KProject] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Short breaths soon became pants as Miyuki ran until what seemed to be far enough to be away from them. She didn't want to be seen with them. She didn't want what happened yesterday to repeat itself all over again. A person can only handle so much. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

She glanced down at the paper that had an address written on it. She should deliver the food to the person quickly before the food gets cold. Sighing softly, she placed a hand on her chest, over where the heart should be. Her heart was racing from the encounter. Miyuki shook her head to erase the thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about them! She had a job to do! When she was done cooling down, the girl went back to work, going to the designated address to drop off the order.

The customer thanked her graciously as Miyuki waved good bye. She smiled and felt accomplished. At least this was _one_ positive event today. She pocketed the money that the customer gave her, keeping in mind to put the money into the cash register when she would get back to the café. The customer was even nice enough to tip her; it wasn't much, but a tip was still a tip!

As Miyuki made her way back to the café, she remembered that Simca was there, waiting for her. She glanced down at the time on her watch and cringed. She was out longer than she thought she would be. Then there was that "fated" meeting with those HOMRA guys which took up even more time. Not wanting to keep Simca waiting any longer, Miyuki rushed back to the café. When she made it back to the café, she looked around and saw Simca who in return, saw her and waved at her. Miyuki smiled and waved back, quickly depositing the money the customer paid into the cash register before making her way over to her pink-haired friend.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Simca greeted as Miyuki smiled sheepishly and sat down in the seat in front of her friend. The café was now in its lazy hours, it was calm and peaceful so there was very little work for the employees to do.

"I…got a bit sidetracked," Miyuki laughed a bit. She didn't want to tell Simca that she ran into the bartender as well as his friends. Then again, Simca probably wouldn't even remember who the bartender was or what he looked like.

"Mm…that's not good," Simca sighed and propped her elbow on the table, making herself comfortable for chatting before continuing, "was the customer mad?"

"Luckily the food was still hot when I delivered it to him," Miyuki sighed with relief. "He even tipped me."

"That's because you're such a cutie~" Simca teased which caused the other girl to blush lightly. She reached over and poked Miyuki's cheek, prodding it lightly. "Any guy would tip a cute girl like you hehe."

"That sounds creepy," Miyuki grumbled and swatted the pink-haired girl's hand away.

"So, what happened today other than the hangover that got you in a crappy mood?" Simca hummed, twirling around a toothpick that she found on the table. Miyuki blinked before remembering the events that happened earlier today. Then her mood plummeted. "Wah! I didn't mean for your mood to drop _that_ quick!"

"After the hangover…I remembered something that happened yesterday," Miyuki said slowly, her words hesitant. Should she tell Simca about her kidnapping and run in with a member of HOMRA? Should she tell her that the people at the bar last night were actually members of the gang? If she told Simca, would Simca be a target for whoever is out looking for HOMRA? Getting her friend involved in a mess with gangs was the last thing Miyuki wanted.

"Miyuki…" Simca watched the girl in front of her shift around in her seat uncomfortably. "What happened?"

There was a silence between the two girls. All the city noises, the calm jazz music that played in the café, the chatter of customers, it was as if all the sounds and noises nearby suddenly disappeared. The tension turned thick and Miyuki found it hard for her to breathe for a moment. She could only hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest and blood pumping to hear ears. Her throat became dry and it was almost painful to swallow.

"I…I just bumped into some scary looking people…" Miyuki spoke slowly, answering Simca's question. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the truth either. "I woke up from a nightmare with the bonus of a hangover."

"So you woke up with nightmare _and_ you had a hangover…" Simca repeated, not sure if she could believe her friend. Miyuki nodded and scratched her cheek.

"It was terrifying," she sighed and fidgeted in her seat. "So terrified that I couldn't pay attention to the lecture and I even embarrassed myself in front of the entire class by day dreaming—well not exactly day dreaming, but I was in daze and the nightmare came back."

"Yikes…sounds really rough," Simca cringed and reached over to pat her friend on the shoulder. Miyuki inwardly sighed. If only she knew…

"Now for homework, I don't even remember what the lecture was about…" Miyuki planted her forehead on the surface of the table and began hitting it with her head.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to give yourself head trauma," Simca chided and stopped the girl from banging her head for the fifth time. "Just ask a classmate—" Miyuki flinched at the word "classmate" considering all of them laughed at her today during the lecture. If she were to ask them, they would probably just laugh at her and claim that it was her fault for not paying attention. "Okaaay….maybe not…" the pinkette smiled sheepishly before patting Miyuki's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry! It'll all work out in the end!"

"How you stay this optimistic, I won't ever understand," Miyuki sighed, feeling slightly envious at her friend's cheerful demeanor. If only she had an upbeat attitude like hers…

"Ah Takamiya!" the manager of the café walked over to the two girls once again. He held up another takeout delivery order. "Sorry to bother you girls, but Takamiya, do you mind making one last trip?" the manager smiled apologetically as Miyuki sighed softly and got up from her seat.

"I'll call you when I get back home alright Simca?" Miyuki gave a small smile as the pinkette only grinned and waved her off.

"It's no problem at all!" Simca giggled. "Good to know that you're a hard working bee!"

"Thanks," Miyuki smiled, her mood lifting up. Despite Simca's crazy antics that she had to suffer through—last night's bar festivity for example—Miyuki was glad that Simca was always there to pick her back up on her feet. She walked over to her manager and took the other, taking the piece of paper with the address written on it. Well, the residence wasn't _that_ far if she hurried. Giving her friend one last wave and a nod to her manager, she took off to deliver the order.

Every five minutes, Miyuki would glance down at the address to make sure she knew where she was going. She furrowed her brow, it certainly was a place she had never been too, but she knew where it was. After fifteen minutes of walking, Miyuki was starting to regret not taking the delivery bike. Yes, the café she worked at has a delivery _bike_.

"Where the hell am I even going…?" Miyuki grumbled irritably as she pushed pass people in the crowded streets. If she has to walk for another fifteen to thirty minutes, the food was going to get cold. If the food gets cold by the time she arrives at the destination, then the customer gets mad. If the customer gets mad, then the customer won't pay. If the customer won't pay, then she wouldn't get paid! Plus she walked this far for no fucking reason!

Once more, the girl glanced down at the address written on the piece of paper. She was starting to question whether or not the manager heard the address correctly and wrote it down. After reading the address over to herself for probably the fifth time, she glanced back up to look at the street signs. It _looked_ like she was going the right way…

"Screw this, I'm asking for directions," concluded the irritated and frustrated girl as she walked into a nearby shop to ask the shopkeeper for direction. She didn't understand why he gave her a look of question, but nevertheless, he pointed out the way to get to the destination. Miyuki thanked the man and made her way towards the customer's house. What sucked was that after delivering the food, she has to _walk_ back. What sucked even more was that she didn't have any spare change on her so that she could take a faster way back to work. All she had was a tip—the tip!

Miyuki screeched to a halt and dug into her pocket, praying that the tip the customer gave her was in her pocket. Her fingers brushed against what felt like money and her face instantly lit up. Pulling the money out of her pocket, she revealed…250 yen. Miyuki stared at the two 100 yen and 50 yen coins in her hand. 250 yen…the bus fare was 500 yen…train or subway fares varied, but given at the location she was at in Shizume City, there probably wasn't even a train to take her back to work.

"…Looks like I'm walking tonight…" Miyuki sighed. Inside she wanted to cry and she inwardly wailed in depression. "Well, there probably was no way that I was gonna get tipped five hundred yen anyways…"

She stopped in front of steel-barred fence and stared at the building on the other side of the gate. On the other side was a western style, two story building. The building was enormous! Did a rich person live in this mansion? If so…why the hell couldn't this rich person get his or her chefs to cook up a meal instead of ordering food from a café that was thirty-five minutes away!? Has the person even considered how the delivery people felt? No, of course not. Why? Because the person was rich.

Great, how was she supposed to get in? Miyuki walked up to the gate and looked around, hoping that there was a doorbell of some sort so that she could get past the gate or have someone pick up the food. After looking around, she noticed an intercom and walked over to it. Cautiously, she pushed the button and waited. Silence. She pushed the button again and waited. Still nothing. Was this thing broken or something? Come on, she didn't have all day! She still has homework to do and dinner to make! Miyuki peered into what looked like a screen as she pushed the button once more.

"…Mm…maybe it's broken…" Miyuki tilted her head and frowned. "Or maybe no one is at home…" She highly doubt that thought, this was huge house, there was no way no one was home.

"…What do you want?" an annoyed tone buzzed through the speaker, causing the girl to almost drop the delivery. She blinked owlishly before straightening up and coughed awkwardly.

"Um…I have an order for…" Miyuki peered down at the paper with the address on it to read the name of the customer, "Doumyouji Andy…" To make sure that she was telling the truth, she held up the bag with the takeout in it. She wasn't sure where the camera was, but if the person inside could see her, then he or she could see the order.

"Tsk. What the hell is that idiot doing…ordering food…" she heard the person grumble through the intercom. She blinked to hear the person sigh, "Alright, come in."

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise and the gate opened, allowing Miyuki to walk in. She quickly scurried in and made her way towards what looked like the main entrance of the building. Once she arrived, the door opened. She blinked and cautiously walked in only to have her eyes widen to see people in blue coats everywhere. Then she zoned out once again.

_"Tch. Blues…"_

_It's __**Scepter 4**__!" one of the thugs cried out._

_One by one, the people in blue began drawing their sabers out._

_"Good grief…" _

_"Well? Will you be escorting her home or shall __**Scepter 4**__ do it?"_

Why…why does this keep happening to her? Everywhere she went, the people she meets, they all take her back to that same place. Her breathing shortened as her legs felt weak. Her stomach began to do cartwheels as Miyuki felt that it became difficult to breathe. Even the color of her complexion felt as if it was drained if one were to look at her closely. She almost wanted to drop the order and run out of the building, but for some reason her legs wouldn't budge. They either felt weak or they were numb from discovering that the people who arrived at the warehouse were probably here.

"Hey you…" a monotonous voice called out to her as Miyuki finally snapped her head up. She looked around frantically before blue-lavender met blue. "So? Where's the order?" He sounded impatient.

Suddenly remembering that she was here to deliver a takeout order, she held up the bag and handed it over to him. Wait, he looked familiar for some reason. She looked at him quizzically as the other ignored her stare and took the bag. When he reached to take the bag, their fingertips brushed against each other, sending a jolt to Miyuki as she stared at him.

_"Fushimi, get the girl," the captain of Scepter 4 ordered as he knocked a thug out of the way with ease._

_The youngest member clicked his tongue and placed his saber back in its sheath before running up the stairs._

_"Shit!" the teen cursed as he leaned over the railing of the stairs in hopes to catch the girl's hand. Their fingertips grazed each other, but he couldn't catch her hand. His eyes widened for the slightest second to watch her fall._

"You're…" Miyuki's voice trailed off into a whisper as her eyes widened at the young man in front of her.

"Hn?" He looked up to see what she was talking about until his own eyes widened as well.

The two said nothing as they stared at each other, one who was stunned and the other who was surprised. The young man held the bag of food as he continued to stare in shock. What were the chances of a victim whom you "sort of" saved was a delivery girl? The facial expression that once showed awe became one of panic and worry. He, himself, dropped the shocked expression and went back to his one of his usual expressions: annoyance. Before he could ask how much the order was, he was interrupted by an idiot.

"Hey! My food's here!" he chuckled and walked over, taking the bag from the young man. "Thanks Fushimi!"

"Pay for your own," the male wearing the black frames glared as the man with…is that orange hair?

"Well aren't you a cool person? Thought that since we're the same age, we could be buddies and pay for each other, but I guess not," the orange-haired man grumbled as he looked over to Miyuki and took out his wallet. "A thousand yen right?"

"Ah…h-hai…" Miyuki stammered and nodded her head. She watched the man take out the money and hand it to her as she pocketed it, making sure that it wouldn't fall out of her pocket. "I-I'll get going now…" her voice trailed off and she was about to leave until she heard someone with an authoritative voice yell at her direction.

"L-Lieutenant…" Miyuki heard the orange-haired man gulp. She heard the other male click his tongue in annoyance.

"What is she doing here at Scepter 4's headquarters?" the person demanded. Miyuki could feel herself get sick all over again as she slowly turned to see the blond woman from yesterday at the warehouse. When the two women made eye contact, the same thing happened with Miyuki and the guy with glasses; they stared in at each other.

"Ah…do you two…know each other…?"

"Tsk. She was the victim of the gang incident yesterday."

"_**Eeeeh?!" **_

**-Chapter end-**

**IceCReaMloVeRx: There you go folks, another chapter! Thank you for submitting in reviews! I appreciate them as well as the constructive criticism. Please tell me what you think, what I should improve on, that is all welcome as long as you're polite. **

**For those of you who don't know, 250 yen is about 2.50 in USD, 100 yen is about a dollar, 500 yen is about 5 dollars, and 1000 yen is about 10 dollars. **

**Stay tuned for chapter 4! Be sure to review, favorite, and follow! See you all next time! **


	4. Ruvido

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my lovely readers! **** Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I just moved into my dorm. Aahhh college started already . While I'm at college, I'll try to update every week if I can, but there's no promises since it **_**is**_** college after all… **

**I hope you all have like this story so far guys! I know the first few chapters may seem pretty boring and I apologize for that. –bows- I've been re-watching episodes of K to observe personalities and I've been reading the K wiki (although I'm not sure if that's much help…) to help me, but you know how progress is, slow and steady. (wait—what?) Let's get to some review responses :D **

_**Mirei-Chan—**_**It's no problem at all! Thank you for reviewing! I'm very happy that you like this story so far! It's just not Miyuki's day huh? Although one would laugh at the crazy encounters she goes through lol. Please continue to support this story and I hope to hear from you again! **

_**TheGrapeGatsby—**_**No harm done in changing your name **** Thank you for reviewing once again! Oh no, I don't think it's a flame at all! Trust me, this review compared to the one I got weeks ago, this isn't a flame. You're entitled to your opinion after all and you are also polite about it **** I will follow your advice with the flashbacks, thank you for telling me! As for Miyuki and Simca…well, it makes sense that Simca would be one to dislike to due her actions in the previous chapter (chapters 2 and maybe 3) so I don't really blame you if you have the urge to slap her. As for Miyuki, sorry if she is boring in your opinion. I will try to spice things up a bit. Once again, thank you for your review! I will try my best to improve the chapters. **

**Okay, with that being said, let's get a move on with the story! I would just like to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed, and put this story on their favorites. It makes me extremely happy that you are supporting this story! Please continue to support it from now on! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OCs. **

**-Story Start- **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the orange haired man yelled and waved his arms around as he looked back and forth from the woman with authority to the delivery girl. "You're telling me…that this _delivery girl_ was the girl who got held hostage?"

"Is there something wrong with me being a delivery girl?" Miyuki muttered darkly as the man's words pierced through her. Not wanting to be put under the blond woman's hard gaze any longer, Miyuki decided that it was time for her to go. "Ah, um, I'll be going now. Thank you for ordering!"

"Ah…" the woman opened her mouth to say something, but closed it only to see the girl scurry out of the building. The lieutenant sighed before shifting her attention to the two young men standing beside her. "On with a different issue…care to explain _why_ you invited a civilian inside headquarters?"

"Err…" the orange haired man laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You see lieutenant, I have no idea either—"

"Doumyouji ordered food to be delivered," the cobalt teen answered apathetically, causing the other to jump and gape at him.

"Shhh! Fushimi!" he hissed and suddenly he felt the lieutenant staring at him with a looming gaze. "I-I can explain l-lieutenant!"

"Then I suggest that you start explaining. _Now,_" Awashima emphasized as Doumyouji shrunk at her tone. He frantically looked over to Fushimi for help, but the other only simply turned and began walking away.

"Oi! Fushimi! Help me out here! You also let—" Doumyouji shouted only to be cut off by Fushimi waving his hand as he continued making his way to the corridor to go back to his station.

"Aaah…I have paperwork to do…" Fushimi interrupted stoically and finally disappeared into the corridor, leaving the poor Scepter 4 member to deal with Awashima's wrath.

"O-Oi! F-Fushimi!" Doumyouji cried out before slowly turning his head to see Awashima staring down at him intently. "L-Lieutenant…"

"I'm waiting for my explanation," she said curtly causing the member to flinch at her tone as he felt himself crying on the inside. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to let this matter drop anytime soon…

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K project] [K Project]

After coming back from the headquarters, Miyuki quickly finished up work so that she could go home and do her homework. She still felt embarrassed how her mind wandered off during the professor's lecture. Not only did she get called out in the middle of class, she didn't even pay attention to the lecture so now homework was going to be a hassle more than ever! As she walked home, she could only blame the incident on herself. She shouldn't have been thinking about that whole warehouse incident while she was in class.

"I can't be wasting my time day dreaming, mom and dad are paying for my tuition…I can't let this ruin my education," she muttered as she pushed the elevator button. She shifted her backpack and rubbed her face. "Maybe some food and sleep will do me some good…I'll ask a classmate tomorrow for notes on the lecture…hopefully someone nice enough will lend me their notes."

She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. Miyuki sighed as she leaned back, watching the elevator doors close before shifting a bit as it moved up. The crappy elevator music wasn't helping her calm down at all. It annoyed her instead. Once the elevator stopped and opened the door, Miyuki walked out and went straight to her door. She thought that if the rest of the week went on like this, she would probably die young. Maybe if she told the manager that she couldn't do deliveries—no…then he would ask why.

Giving up on trying to find excuses to skip out on deliveries, Miyuki walked in and kicked off her shoes, not caring if one shoe flew off in a random direction. She locked the door and went straight to her couch, flopping down on it as she closed her eyes.

"Why did I have to go out to buy groceries that day…?" she mumbled to herself. Oh yeah, she needed to eat, duh. After what happened today, she didn't have an appetite. Oh well, less work for her. Miyuki yawned as her eyes finally gave in and she fell asleep.

"_Two new messages….first message…"_

Miyuki groaned and turned on the couch as the answering machine spoke. Let her sleep already! She was tired after crashing into gang members and people from the police—or whatever they're called. She cracked open an eye to look at the clock. She only slept for two hours. Miyuki groaned again and grabbed a cushion to cover her face.

"_Miyuki, are you okay? You haven't called home for awhile. Is there something wrong dear? You know you can always talk to us. Be sure to call us back alright? We're getting worried, please call home soon after you get this message,"_ the answering machine played her mother's voice as Miyuki listened halfheartedly.

Oh, that's right…she hadn't called home for awhile now. She didn't have much time because of school work and the part time job, but Miyuki made sure to call back once in awhile. When was the last time she called home again? A week ago? Two weeks ago? She couldn't remember. She felt bad that her parents were now calling in to check up on her. In the end she could only make them worry.

"I'll call them later…" Miyuki mumbled and closed her eyes once more. Later, she always said that. She would always do things _later_.

"_Next message,"_ the answer machine chimed again before playing, _"Hey Miyuki! It's Simca! Just checking up on you y'know? How are things…."_

It was Simca again. Seriously, why couldn't she leave her alone? Miyuki knows that Simca means good, but sometimes she needs to find someone else to cling or bother. In fact, why is she clinging onto her anyways? She knows that the pinkette has a lot of friends, so why pick her to call and bother? Deep down Simca has good intentions, but to drag Miyuki all over the place was too much!

"I'm going to take a break from her…hopefully she doesn't get the wrong impression…" Miyuki yawned as Simca's voice played. "Honestly, does she know how much trouble she put me through?"

Yes, that's right, trouble. That drinking incident was only one of hassles she caused for the university student. Don't get her started how Simca took her clubbing and how she was almost picked up by some creeps. There was that clubbing incident, that shopping incident, the blind date incident, dropping her off to school; the recent bar incident—there were too many incidents with Simca to count!

"Screw it; I'm not going to bother…" Miyuki grumbled and turned on her side to continue to sleep. She just hoped and prayed that tomorrow wouldn't be like today.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project]

Sunlight shined through the glass door that led to the balcony and onto the sleeping girl's face. Miyuki flinched at the bright light and groaned, turning on her side so that she could block the sunshine. After a few minutes realizing that it was pointless to go back to sleep, she sat up on the couch and yawned. She scowled as she looked around the living room. Wasn't she supposed to be in her bedroom?

"Ugh…how did I end up on my couch?" Miyuki mumbled to herself as she got up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom. "Guess I must have been too tired and collapsed on the couch instead of my bed…"

Miyuki made her way to her closet to grab some fresh new clothes before making her way to her bathroom. She didn't even cook and eat dinner last night as well as shower. She was pretty sure that she reeked of sweat from work. Still sleepy, the girl ran into the bathroom door and let out a string of curses. She was hungry, she smelled like something died, and now her forehead was sore. This morning was just getting better and _better_.

With her forehead still sore, Miyuki quickly opened the door and shut it behind her as she turned on the shower. The quicker she can get the morning routine over with, the quicker she can get to school. She stood underneath the hot water and tried not to fall asleep due to the heat. Remembering that she was short on time, she quickly showered and got dressed before heading off to the kitchen to make toast and cereal. It wasn't much since she skipped dinner last night, but time was of the essence. With the last slice of toast in her mouth, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack before heading off, hoping that she didn't miss the bus.

"Phew, made it…" Miyuki wheezed as she boarded the bus, stuffing the last bit of toast in her mouth before sitting down. As the bus took off to go to the university, Miyuki stared out the window to look at the morning view of the city. It was only times like this that made her feel at peace and that she didn't feel rushed.

A small smiled graced her lips as she looked out the window to see the sunlight shine down on the ocean, causing it to sparkle. Seeing the ocean like this made her wish that summer would hurry so that she could go to the beach to enjoy the scenery of the ocean. The beach must be nice; it's separate from the hectic city life that she goes through daily. Miyuki hummed softly as she continued to look out the window, finally able to feel peace after the past two days.

"Now arriving at the university," the automatic voice announced through the speakers as the bus slowed to a stop in front of a university. Miyuki broke her attention away from the window, realizing that this was her stop. She gathered all her things before quickly stepping off of the bus, watching the doors close behind her and the bus drive off to its next stop.

The university was very spacious in the mornings. By the time it reached noon or the afternoon, it was packed and swarmed with students coming in and out of classes and to and from other places. Miyuki could have chose classes during the afternoon, but she preferred the mornings better since she would be more focused and if she took classes in the afternoon, it would clash with the times for her part time job.

Miyuki greeted fellow students as they walked past each other as the music student made her way towards the music room. Her first class did not start yet so she thought that she would head to the music room first to get some practice in. When she pushed open the door, she smiled to see all the instruments lined up neatly. While she loved hearing the wonderful sounds each instrument makes, her eyes landed on the grand piano and her smile widened. The violin's sounds were a classic, the guitar produced beautiful music, but nothing could be compared to the harmonious melodies of the piano.

The music student set her backpack down and away from the walkway so it would not hinder anyone's way if one were to walk in as she made her way towards the glossy, black, grand piano. She situated herself on the bench and lifted the covering only to smile down at the keys. Her fingers flitted over the black and white keys, nodding along to the light melody the piano produced. It was only here where she felt as if she belonged. No crazy friends to bother you, no run-ins with gangsters and police officers; Miyuki was in her sanctuary.

While Miyuki was playing the piano, she didn't notice the people standing by the door. The door creaked slowly, but quietly so that its own noise would not interrupt the song. As the pianist finally finished, she stiffened up when she heard faint clapping. Slowly, Miyuki turned her head to see two of her classmates standing at the entrance.

"That was absolutely wonderful Takamiya-san!" exclaimed one of them whom Miyuki recognized as Hirashi Yui.

"I agree!" the other, Suzuki Mayu, said as she clapped.

"Ah…it was a really easy song though…" Miyuki laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. To be honest, any beginner on the piano could have been able to play _Fur Elise _by Beethoven. Hearing her classmates compliment her was weird and making as if the song was a complex piece made her feel like the two girls were insulting her instead. Of course, she didn't let them know that.

"We figured that you would be here Takamiya-san," Yui smiled and placed her heads on her hips. "I mean, this place is pretty much your safe haven other than your home." Well at least that part was somewhat true…

"Also you tend to come in here whenever you want to relax," Mayu chimed in as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Ever since what happened yesterday, it's pretty much given that you would be here."

Ergh…yesterday…that was seriously embarrassing. Miyuki inwardly cringed at the memory. She certainly hoped that something like that would not happen again in class. Yesterday was the first time she dozed off and was called on by the professor just to see what she was doing. At least the professor was kind enough to let her off with a warning, if it had been a different professor, things could have gone worse and she could have been put on the spot and be grilled. And _no one_ wants to be grilled by a college professor. If Miyuki were to be in a situation like that, she knew that she would probably be a laughing stock for at least a week. The minimum would be a week…the maximum, give or take two to three weeks.

"Err…yeah…" she gave her two classmates a weak smile before looking at the clock. Class wasn't going to start for about thirty more minutes, what did those two want? They couldn't have just decided to go look for her, Miyuki didn't want to deal with three "Simcas," one was enough. "So, uh, what did you guys need?"

"Well, we kinda figured that you might want the notes from yesterday's lecture about octaves," Yui smiled and walked over to Miyuki. She opened her bag and began fishing in it before pulling a notebook out and flipping it open to the page about yesterday's lecture.

"Oh!" Miyuki gasped softly as she remembered about her homework. "Oh god, can I really borrow this?"

"Sure!" Yui nodded and handed the notebook over. "Just be sure to give it back to me when you're done copying okay?"

"Of course!" Miyuki smiled and nodded in reassurance. She carefully tucked the notebook into her backpack and zipped it before sighing in relief. "I was worried that no one would let me copy their notes after I made a fool out of myself yesterday…thank you so much Hirashi-san!" Miyuki thanked the classmate and bowed her head only to receive a laugh from the other.

"It's no problem," Yui waved her hand. She hummed and rocked back and forth on her feet. "Everyone spaces out from time to time due to stress and lack of sleep, don't worry about it!"

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Mayu giggled and winked.

To think that some of her classmates would actually help her! Miyuki misjudged her class and she felt a smile tugging on her lips and soon she too began to join the two girls in laughter. Maybe she could rely on them some more and perhaps Yui and Mayu would become her friends as well. Right…now she didn't have to stick with Simca as often anymore, now she can hang out with Yui and Mayu. And then just maybe, she can make more friends who all share the same love for music.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K project] [K project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Soft humming echoed throughout the empty bar as Kusanagi cleaned the wine glasses. It was just like any other day. The bar was closed until the evening so it was peaceful and quiet…well, _sometimes_. Calm days like this were usually broken no thanks to a certain rowdy skateboarder and his partner in crime. The two would either mess around at the bar or they scare customers away, particularly the female customers.

Luckily, the two did not arrive at the bar _yet_. The blond bartender smiled to himself as he peered down at the pristine glass. His reflection smiled back and he set the glass down to look over to the two people on the couch. The silver haired girl sat next to the red haired king as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. Usually a cheerful fellow would be prancing around, video taping them, but he was out running errands at the moment.

"It's awfully peaceful huh?" the bartender chuckled and glanced over to the young girl who only sat in silence and nodded her head in response. "I guess it's pretty quiet when Yata-chan and Kamamoto aren't here…Totsuka too."

"Tatara…said that he was going to buy some cookbooks…" Anna spoke softly as she looked over to Kusanagi.

Cookbooks…? The bartender dreaded at the thought of Totsuka bringing home a pile of cookbooks and using his kitchen to experiment. Not to mention that he would have to restock his kitchen once more. Damn it! He wasn't made out of money! Sighing, the blond rubbed the side of his face as he thought about the total destruction his kitchen would have to go through.

"Honestly…his hobbies change every week…" Kusanagi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "…Well, whatever we say, he's going to blow it off anyways. Isn't that right, Mikoto?"

By now the Red King was awake and after hearing his name being called, he turned his head slowly to look at his friend before sighing and closing his eyes once more. He wasn't sure if he could stomach any more of Totsuka's weird food experiments. After what he ate four days ago, even the mighty leader of HOMRA question whether or not he can handle the next plate of food.

"Hn…" was all that the Red King could say as his mind wandered off once again.

The second in command only chuckled softly at his friend as he went back to cleaning the wine and champagne glasses. He was about to begin cleaning the shot glasses next until the doors were burst open, revealing two slim young men, panting heavily and gasping for breath. The blond bartender raised an eyebrow at question, waiting for one of them to finally speak up.

"K-Kusanagi-san!" the man with square glasses called out to the older male as he wheezed for air, "It's Yata and Kamamoto!"

"Yata-chan again?" Kusanagi sighed and placed the towel and shot glass down on the counter. He should have known that their vanguard was up to no good again. Someone out in the streets probably said shit about HOMRA and Yata must have heard it. "Let me guess, he heard crap and decided to act on it?"

"Th-That's not it!" the other male coughed and held his side. He flinched as he got a side stitch from the running. "We were jumped!"

"Jumped?" questioned the bartender as he stared at the two males in front of him. "I think they can handle it, after all, we _are_ from the Red Clan." Kusanagi was having a hard time believing that a regular street gang would go out of their way to jump two clansmen from HOMRA. That was pretty much a death wish.

"Kusanagi-san, they had strains with them!" Dewa added, glaring at his friend for not finishing his sentence. If it were just plain, old gang members, then sure, they can take them on. Piece of cake. However, if strains were involved, it made things a bit more difficult. "They probably made some sort of deal with the strains to get them to join their side."

"Mm…strains huh?" Kusanagi rubbed the side of his face as he thought for a moment. He was pretty sure Yata and Kamamoto could handle them, but that depended on how many strains there were. The second in command looked over to the leader and chuckled softly while giving the redhead a tiny smile. "What do you think Mikoto? Should we go and check it out?"

All the attention was turned towards the king of the group. The atmosphere was tense as they all waited for the leader to give them orders. Mikoto cracked open an eye to look at them before opening the other eye as he got up from the couch and made his way towards the door. The silent strain hopped off the barstool to follow him out. Seeing this made Dewa and Chitose grin as they looked at each other before quickly following their king out. The bartender only laughed to himself as he walked around the bar to lock the doors after everyone. Pocketing the keys, the blond took out a cigarette and lit it as he slowly followed the others.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Miyuki was done with her classes for the day as she got up from her seat and stretched. She smiled to herself and glanced at the clock. She has two more hours before work so she made plans with Mayu and Yui to hang out. The music student felt giddy as she would use this chance to get to know the other girls better. It felt great that she didn't have to stick with Simca all the time. As she hummed a happy tune, Miyuki packed up all her things and walked out of the lecture hall to meet up with Mayu and Yui at the front of the university. They were probably going to go to a coffee shop to sit and chat. Not that Miyuki cared, she was just happy to be invited to hang out.

"There she is!" she heard Yui's voice as she finally arrived at the front of the school. She saw her classmate wave over to her excitedly, almost smacking Mayu in the face. "Heeeeey! Miyuki!"

"I'm pretty sure she can see us Yui!" Mayu laughed and swatted Yui's arm down so that she wouldn't hit her in the face.

"Hey guys!" Miyuki grinned and jogged over to the two girls. "So where are we going?"

"I know this pretty sweet dessert café, let's go over there," Mayu took out a small business card and held it over to Miyuki to see. Miyuki leaned in to look at the card and nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good, let's go!" she cheered as the girls began walking to the café.

As they made their way to their destination, Miyuki discovered that Mayu loved music because her grandparents were musicians and she wanted to pursue the same career as them. Yui loved singing therefore was in choir and music. Miyuki's heart swelled in joy as she found people who loved music just as much as she did. Sure, some of her friends like music, but they didn't have the same passion that Miyuki did. The girls conversed with each other, sharing secrets and laughs as they walked.

"Heeh, so Miyuki actually lives on her own?" Mayu's eyes widened in amazement. This caused the girl to laugh nervously and rub the back of her neck.

"It's not a big deal, but it took a while to convince my parents to let me live by myself," Miyuki smiled sheepishly as the girls giggled in response.

"Well, it's expected that your parents wouldn't want you to do that, any parent would try to keep their child from moving out so early," Mayu reasoned while Yui pouted.

"Nu-uh! My parents wants me to find a job so that I can move out as quickly as possible!" Yui retorted. She huffed and crossed her arms, her mouth pulled into a pout.

"Well, I guess every parent is different right?" Miyuki hummed as they waited for the light on the crosswalk to change. "But even though they say that to you Yui, I'm sure deep down they actually want you to stay."

The girls chattered among themselves and didn't notice that the crowd around them had dispersed. They finally noticed after they heard a woman screech from a distance. As the girls turned around to see what was going on, they saw something blur past them. A few seconds later, someone flew over their heads. Mayu and Yui yelped and ducked their heads as Miyuki flinched at how close they were. Slowly, she backed away from the street so that she wouldn't get involved.

"Why are gangs fighting during the day at a time like this?" Yui whimpered and clutched her head as she crouched down on the floor. She screamed as a man crashed into the wall near her.

"Seriously, they have nothing better to do in their lives…" Mayu muttered as she reached over to pull Yui away from the man. "Miyuki, let's get out of here!"

Miyuki was about to go over to the girls so they could all escape the scene together, but the amount of people who were pushing and shoving due to panic, Miyuki lost sight of Mayu and Yui. She tried calling out to them, but with all the screaming, panicked cries and yells, there was just no way for the two to hear her. As the frightened people continued to push and shove, Miyuki managed to squeeze her way out of the dense crowd. She stumbled forward into the street and breathed heavily.

She still didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that there was a gang fight taking place and that she needed to get out quickly. Eyes wandered all over the street until they caught a few figures going at each other in the distance. Good, they were pretty far away. She could still escape from the streets.

Just when Miyuki was about to take an alternate route, someone flew past her and crashed into the building in front of her. The wall exploded from the impact, rocks and dirt flew everywhere. Miyuki coughed and swatted the dust away so that she could see what was going on. In front of her was a man in loose, baggy clothing and he was slumped against the broken wall. She could tell that the force and impact he made with the wall had rendered him unconscious.

"Wh-Wha…." She gaped, eyes wide as shock was clearly shown on her face. What kind of person had the strength to throw someone into a wall and render them unconscious? With that strength, Miyuki was sure the person who collided against the wall was actually dead. She swallowed thickly, unsure if she wanted to go to the comatose person and check whether or not he was alive or not. She knew that she should be running away right now, but the moral side of her wanted to see if the person was okay, despite being a gangster. While she fought with herself internally, she could hear the patter of feet coming towards her. Miyuki turned around to see a shadow jump from above, something long held was held in its hands. Was that a bat?

"I've got you now!" it shouted as the figure came closer to Miyuki. Her eyes widened as the shadow turned out to be a person. As their eyes locked, she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Don't! She's not the enemy!"

Her body went numb for a moment when the bat made as it collided into her. After a few seconds, Miyuki could feel the intense pain the impact made. Her vision blurred as her body fell onto the ground. It ached everywhere and her head lolled to the side of the concrete. With her clouded vision, she could see people running towards her. She felt someone lift her head up, but her eyelids grew heavy and all she could see were fuzzy images. The last thing she could remember was her world going black and all the background noise fading away.

**-Chapter End-**

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey there again everyone! Sorry if it's been awhile, but I'm finally in college and I still haven't adjusted yet. I apologize if this chapter seems dramatic or boring (take your pick) since half of the story was typed before I moved into my dorm and the rest of the chapter was typed a week after I moved in. So it may seem rushed or off (once again, take your pick). **

**I really appreciate the people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Please continue to support this story! I'm also open to ideas to the story so please tell me in a review or private message! **** You can also tell me who you want Miyuki to end up with and why if you'd like, I'm open to suggestions and ideas! **

**Once again, sorry for the late update and for this chapter! Please continue supporting this story! I'll see you guys soon! **


	5. Strepitoso

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my lovely readers! Hoped that the last chapter was okay. Man, college sure keeps you busy. Papers and essays coming in and out. But I've finally updated! Did I keep you guys waiting? Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! Be sure to review to tell me what you think! (Reviews also serve as motivation boosts~ ****ヽ****(*****ω****)****ﾉ ****So be sure to review guys~)**** Please continue to support this story! **** Let's get started with some review responses. **

_**Guest—**_**It does seem like there are too many OC's, but rest assured, the only OCs will be Miyuki, Simca, Mayu, and Yui. Although Simca, Mayu, and Yui will not be appearing as much later in the story. For now they'll show up here and there, but after about maybe two or three more chapters, they won't show up for a while. They'll be mentioned, but they won't have a part in the future chapters. **

_**NightlyRowenTree**_**—Thank you very much for reviewing and I will of course continue this story! Please continue to review and support this story! :D **

_**SnowWhiteWolf14—**_**Thank you for reviewing! Haha, I'm glad that I kept you on edge **** Please continue to read and support this story as well as review it! **

**Let's get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not on K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OCs. **

**-Story Start- **

Her world spun around as Miyuki slowly opened her eyes. They squinted at the brightness of the room. Why was everything so bright? A soft groan escaped past her lips, alerting the people around the room to whip their heads around to look for the source. As her eyes tried to adjust to the light, her vision was still blurred since all she could make of the people in the room were colorful blobs.

"Are~? You finally woke up!" exclaimed a sandy-brown blob. Miyuki squinted her eyes, hoping that her vision would finally clear up. The said person noticed her squinting and laughed before walking closer to the girl. Noticing the blob coming closer to her, she scooted back, unsure if the person was dangerous or not. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you!"

'_Yeah right'_ was that she wanted to say. She had too many encounters like this and they never ended well. She was kidnapped, then she had all these run-ins with the same people, then she gets knocked out by some idiot, and now she wakes up to some blob claiming that she would be safe. She said nothing in return, only kept her distance so make sure that she was safe.

"Mm…she doesn't seem like she wants to talk…" the blob said and turned to the other blobs as if to see if they knew what to do.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk," sighed a blond blob. It shifted around a bit before moving around a counter to pour a glass of what looked to be water. "And who would after getting knocked unconscious?"

The blobs continued to talk amongst themselves as Miyuki's vision finally cleared up. Cautiously, she looked around the room to see where she was at. Brown walls, a juke box against the wall, tables and chairs were everywhere, alcohol stacked up on the wooden shelves, everything that looked as if she were in a pub. The rustling she made on the couch caught the attention of the two who paused their chatter and turned their heads in her direction.

"Ah! Do you feel better?" one of them spoke up and sent a smile to Miyuki. She blinked and just when she was about to speak, her head throbbed in pain. Flinching, she held the side of her head and hissed silently. "You shouldn't move too much, you were hit with a baseball bat."

"Here, let me help," the other spoke and walked around the counter to reach her. As soon as he got a good view of her, the glass of water that was in his hand nearly slipped. The light purple shades drooped down his nose as his eyes widened. The person earlier only blinked in confusion and stared at his friend in wonder. "You're…"

As he trailed off, Miyuki turned her head to look at him only to have the same expression of bewilderment on her face. It felt as if no matter what, no matter how far she ran to stay away from them, no matter how much she tried to push them out of her memories, she just kept on returning to them. Her throat went dry, her heart began to race as she and the bartender stared at each other.

"Ah…you two know each other?" the first spoke with ease, a smile plastered on his face. "Or…was she one of the women you slept with in the past Izumo~?"

"Don't be stupid Totsuka," the bartender grunted and turned his head to glare at his friend. "And don't say such things in front of a lady." He chided his friend before he turned his attention back to Miyuki. "It seems fate has a twisted sense of humor huh, Takamiya-san?"

No words came out of her dry mouth as she continued to sit there in shock. Why? Why did this always happen to her? She just wanted to be left alone and never see these people ever again. She wanted to go back to her normal life as a college student. She didn't want her life to tie in with theirs. Miyuki's head ducked down as she took shallow breaths. Her fingers slowly curled around the fabric of her skirt, hands trembled as many thoughts raced in her head.

"Are you sick? You look really pale…" the brown haired male came closer to Miyuki and reached out to touch her forehead only to have the girl jerk away. "Hey, you okay?"

"Takamiya-san, I know you probably don't want to see my face after what happened the past few days, but you were knocked unconscious," the blond male explained and tried to reason with the girl. The more he tried to reason and talk to her, the more the girl scooted away from him on the couch. He watched her bite her bottom lip and her hands tighten around her skirt. Before he could reason again, the doors swung open and in came the others.

"Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san, did she wake up yet?" a blond, chubby male walked in. Miyuki couldn't fathom why he would wear his sweatshirt hood up or why he wore sunglasses when he was indoors. Miyuki stiffened up to see him turn to look at her. "Oh, she's awake…"

"Yes, yes, she's awake Kamamoto," Izumo sighed and rubbed his forehead before he turned to look at the group of males. "So? What happened?"

"Piece of cake!" another male laughed and crossed his arms, arrogance was clear in his words. "Was knocked out instantly after we jumped them!"

Miyuki silently stared at the group of males while the previous two males' attention were turned towards them instead of her. While their attention was diverted away from her, she took the chance to look at the other members of the gang. The one who just spoke up had a similar weird sense in fashion like the heavy male. He too, wore his hood up and he wore a pair of big sunglasses. He even wore a baseball cap underneath the hood.

"San-chan wanted to show off, haha!" a cheerful male laughed which only caused the oddly dressed male to turn and glare at his companion. Miyuki later recognized him as the male who helped Simca get home when they were at the bar.

"Shut up Shouhei!" he snapped and pointed a finger at the grinning male next to him. "And it's Bandou! Bandou! I'm your senpai remember!? Know your place! I'm better than you!"

"Shut the hell up!" a fist slammed into the blabbering male's jaw. "That's too insignificant!"

Miyuki could only gape as she watched someone beat the male, Bandou, up. What kind of gang were they? The startled girl only continued to watch in disbelief as Bandou got yelled at and beaten around. The brown haired male earlier caught Miyuki's look of shock and only laughed before waving his hands at the boys to stop.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," he chuckled and grinned. "You're scaring our guest."

"Guest?" the group echoed and blinked owlishly before turning their heads at her. Miyuki stiffened up and froze, silently cursed at the male for bringing the attention back to her.

"Anyways, let's get back to the topic here," Izumo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "So you took them out right?"

"Yep, it was easy," another male chuckled whom Miyuki recognized from the night she went to the bar with Simca. He was the one who warned her about going home alone. His red derby hat stood out the most, but then again, Miyuki noticed that he was pretty stylish. At least he dressed in a fashion that Miyuki understood, she still didn't get why two of them liked wearing their hoods up and sunglasses indoors.

"So did you have a nice sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" a sultry voice whispered into her ear, causing the hairs on her neck to stand. The girl yelped and jumped, immediately moving away from the man who sat down next to her. Her hand flew up to her ear, her eyes wide as she stared at him. When did he get here? He only smirked at her and tousled his wavy brown hair before he licked his lips at her. Miyuki could feel her stomach churning and her breakfast coming up her throat. The young man noticed the color on her face draining and threw his head back to laugh.

"Don't scare her Chitose," scolded the man with the derby hat. "She's been through a lot already, don't mess with her like that."

"Live a little will you Dewa?" the flirt sighed and waved his hand mindlessly at his friend. "You'll never get a girlfriend if you act like a stick's been shoved up your ass."

"Can we just get straight to the point?" Izumo sighed exasperatedly, combing his fingers through his hair. One moment they would get back on topic and the next they would get distracted.

"Relax Kusanagi-san, everything is dealt with," the short boy who slugged Bandou earlier walked over and crossed his arms behind his head. "They didn't even have a shot at winning!" The boy snorted and kicked up his skateboard and held it before he finally noticed the girl on the couch. His cheeks flared and he literally jumped a few inches off the ground. "Wh-What's sh-she d-doing h-here?"

"She was knocked unconscious remember?" Izumo raised an eyebrow at the boy. "The guy jumped out of nowhere and knocked her out," the bartender sighed, took out a cigarette and lit it as he continued, "either he mistook her as one of us, which I highly doubt, or he wanted a hostage."

"Keh! Cowardly move if you ask me," Bandou snorted and plopped himself down on a barstool.

"Yata totally lost his cool when she fell," the chubby male snickered, but only got punched by the shorter male afterwards. "Ow! Yata-san! Cut me some slack!"

"D-Dumbass! Sh-Shut the h-hell up!" Yata threatened and shook his fist at the blond. Despite the threat, Miyuki was sure that no one could take the threat seriously when the boy's cheeks were pink. "I-It's not c-cool to hit girls!"

"When Yata found the guy who hit her, he went nuts," Chitose smirked and glanced over to the young male. "Quite the sense of heroism."

After he said that, the short male turned and glared at the taller male. The room then erupted in bicker and yells as the lively atmosphere returned. Miyuki only sat back, still stunned that she got pulled into a mess because of them. She shook her head and got up from the couch. When she took a step, she wobbled and fell forward. The brown haired male quickly took hold of her wrist to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Whoa there!" he held Miyuki steady and once he was sure that she was stable, he sighed softly. "You shouldn't push yourself, you might end up hurting yourself even more. By the way, I'm Totsuka Tatara!" The male grinned and held his hand out for her to shake. "We're not so bad once you get to know us!"

Miyuki bit down on her lip as her bangs covered her eyes. Her fingers slowly curled into fists as they shook with anger. Not so bad? Was that what he thought? That she would become friends with them after this incident? Her life of normalcy would never return and her world would now be tied to theirs. She didn't want that.

Totsuka tilted his head as he noticed that Miyuki hadn't said a single word since she woke up. He took note of her trembling and smiled kindly at the girl. He knew that she was still shaken up and just as he was about to reach for her hand, Totsuka wasn't expecting the girl to slap his hand away. He blinked in surprise and backed up slowly as he now realized that she wasn't trembling due to shock, but in anger. The male held up his hands and kept his kind smile in hopes to reassure the girl that he wasn't going to do anything to her.

"Hey, hey…it's okay, we're not going to hurt you…" he spoke softly, but only got a dirty look from the girl instead. Totsuka flinched slightly and dropped his hands.

"What makes you think that I want to get to know you…?" Miyuki whispered quietly, fists trembled as she spoke. "What makes you think that we're going to be friends? Because I honestly don't want to be friends with any of you!" She barked and glared at them, causing some of them to flinch at her intense glare and her words.

"Takamiya-san, please calm down—" Izumo began walking towards the enraged teen, but stopped when she pointed at him.

"Don't even say my name!" she barked. Tears began forming in her blue-lavender orbs, but she shut her eyes as she continued to shout. "Because of you, my life hasn't been the same! I just want to be left alone! Is that so much to ask!? Is it!?"

The males in the room remained silent as the college student broke down in front of them. They certainly weren't expecting this to happen. Bandou scratched his cheek awkwardly while Shouhei only looked at the girl apologetically. Sure he had friends who were girls, but none of them broke down in frustration or anger, just in depression or fear. The playboy immediately jumped and backed away on the couch while his friend sighed and rubbed his neck sheepishly as he took in the girl's words. Izumo flinched at the jabs while the once cheerful Totsuka only looked clueless on how to deal with the situation. The two who looked the most nervous were Yata and Kamamoto.

Kamamoto never dealt with angry girls before. He never even managed to get his childhood friend, Ayumi, mad. But then again, that nosy girl had a huge crush on him so he didn't know how to piss her off. The poor vanguard of HOMRA on the other hand, gaped at the girl as she broke down on them. He was weak with girls, which was true. But how was he supposed to act when there was a girl crying and yelling at him? Kamamoto and Yata were beginning to sweat bullets since, despite being in a "gang," they didn't like it when girls cried or got angry. It was simply too nerve wrecking.

"I just wanted to buy some groceries and then skater boy here just had to run me over!" Miyuki continued and when Yata heard this, he felt as if a giant arrow had stabbed right through him. "Next thing I knew, I got kidnapped because I was _seen_ with _him!_" Cue more arrows stabbing Yata. "When I went out to drink with Simca, it hadn't even clicked in that I was drinking at the headquarters of your gang! I even let you guys take me and my friend home! The next day I kept on bumping into you!" She pointed at Izumo and let out a shaky breath. "At the same time I ended up meeting those people in blue coats! Now I have _this!_" Miyuki threw her arms up to emphasize the event that happened a few hours ago with her getting knocked out and her showing up at the bar once again. "I just want my normal life back! I don't want any more of these encounters! I didn't ask for any of this craziness! Please leave me alone!" The frustrated teen breathed heavily after ranting, her hands trembled and her legs weak.

Totsuka watched the girl slump down against the wall and bury her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as her nails dug into her scalp. Even the executive member felt bad for the distressed girl. Life was just not going the way she wanted. No one dared to approach Miyuki after her rant. After what felt like five minutes, Totsuka cautiously walked towards the girl and knelt down in front of her. Slowly, he reached over and ruffled her hair gently. When Miyuki lifted her head up a bit to glare at him, her glare had no affect the smiling cameraman.

"You know, maybe it's just life telling you that our encounters are special and are a sign to tell you that your life's about to take a huge turn?" Totsuka spoke gently so that he wouldn't upset the distraught girl any further. "Changes can be scary, but they can also be good. I mean, look at us. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for King! Ah, well—you might think so otherwise, but we're glad that we met King and he changed us."

Miyuki continued to stare at him and hugged her knees closer to her chest. Change? Were all of these encounters supposed to tell her that her life was _changing?_ Blue-lavender eyes squeezed shut and nails dug into the creamy skin on her thighs. What if she didn't want change? She was perfectly fine with her life as it was before she met them.

"Takamiya-san, you'll leave marks," Totsuka smiled softly at the girl and reached over to pull her hands away from her skin. "Girls shouldn't hurt themselves…"

Blue-lavender eyes only stared into the honey brown eyes with incredulity. She just yelled and blamed him and his friends for her suffering yet he continued to smile and talk to her with benevolence. Miyuki shivered as he took her hands and held them. Then she only continued to look at him, unsure what to say. As she wracked her mind to think of something to say, the doors swung open and the famous Red King waltzed in with a lazy look. Behind him trailed the silver haired young girl.

"Mikoto-san! Welcome back!" the group chorused and bowed at the entrance of the king—minus Totsuka, Izumo, Anna, and Miyuki of course.

"Hn…" the Red King only hummed as he made his way further into the bar. Once he sat down on a barstool, his eyes wandered over to Totsuka and Miyuki.

"Ah, King! This is—" but before Totsuka could finish, Mikoto cut him off.

"The girl from days ago, the one who got kidnapped because they mistook you as one of us or knowing us," Mikoto summarized and watched the girl shiver and tremble under his gaze. "Also the girl who got knocked out a couple hours ago."

"Eh? Even King remembers her?" Totsuka laughed as if it was nothing. Miyuki shifted uncomfortably against the wall as Mikoto continued to look at her and she couldn't do anything about Totsuka since he was still holding her hands.

Unexpectedly, Mikoto got up from the stool and walked over to the college student. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his gaze was steady. When he finally stopped in front of her, Miyuki felt small as he towered over her. She didn't know if she should look at him, but feeling him stare at her made her feel uneasy. Shakily, she glanced up at him and flinched at his intense stare.

"You can deny it all you want, but you're already involved with us," said the king, his eyes trained on her, his voice gruff. "There's no going back, you can hide in your house all you want, but eventually people will find you and you'll always be on the run." Miyuki flinched at his words, her fingers twitched so that they could curl into fists, however Totsuka held onto her hands so that her nails would not pierce her own flesh. "What you _can_ do, is accept the fact that you can't go back to living in a life with no run-ins with gangs or clans. Keep that in mind and continue your day normally."

"If you ever run into trouble, you can always call us," Izumo offered and smiled softly at Miyuki. "While it is also our fault for getting you involved, the least we can do is offer you our friendship and help."

"W-Wait a minute Kusanagi-san!" Kamamoto sat up and looked over to his king and second in command. "D-Does that mean that she's a part of HOMRA now?"

Miyuki's eyes widened once she heard Kamamoto. No, she didn't want to be a part of them! She didn't want to be marked and classified under HOMRA. "No!" Miyuki yelled, shocking the heavy weight man with her outburst. "Anything, but that! I have school to go to! I can't disappoint my parents!" She jerked her hands away from Totsuka's grip and got up. Her legs were weak from sitting too long as she wobbled, but stood still. Her entire body shook while her hands were clenched. "I-I want to continue my studies in music…I don't want to throw that away to be a part of you!"

The room went silent after her second outburst. It remained silent until Izumo began laughing and followed by Totsuka. Mikoto only had an amused smirk gracing his lips as he watched the girl in front of him get flustered. Cheeks blossomed into a lovely shade of pink and her body shook even more. It was clear to herself that she just embarrassed herself.

"Hahaha! Oh man, that was good Takamiya-san!" Totsuka laughed and wiped a tear away from his eyes. His other arm was wrapped around his waist to hold himself steady in case he would double over with laughter.

"Takamiya-san, what we meant, was not for you to join HOMRA," Izumo chuckled and covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "I meant that you are welcome to be our friend and stop by here if you have any troubles. We'll just be friends, nothing more, sounds okay?"

"F-Friends…?" the girl stammered out, cheeks flushed as she tested the word out. Friends with gangsters? What would her parents say if they found out!? "B-But…it's weird for a group of gangsters to be friends with a normal civilian—" This time the entire room was filled with laughter. Miyuki wasn't sure if her face was going to blow up from the blood rushing up.

"W-We're not gangsters Takamiya-san," Izumo wheezed out and took off his shades to wipe his tears away with a handkerchief. "We're not even a 'gang' to begin with, well not like your stereotypical gang, that is."

"HOMRA is family!" Yata proudly exclaimed. When Miyuki turned to blink at him, his face immediately flushed and the stammering returned. "W-We're like a g-gang of f-friends, n-not like th-the y-yakuza…"

"Sure, we'll get into fights and stuff, but that's only if gangs mess with us or if they're doing something that might bother us in the future," Izumo clarified and smiled at the dumb-struck girl. "If we were actually like the gang you envisioned, then we could have held you for ransom by now."

"Well…" Miyuki mumbled softly, still in doubt as to whether or not trust them. Noticing her wariness, Totsuka took her hands and pulled her over to the couch. The girl yelped at the sudden action as she was forced to sit down. The brown haired male smiled and sat down next to her and laughed at the confused expression on her face.

"It'll be okay! Everything will work out in the end!" he reassured and sat back with a smile. "Enough with the serious stuff! Tell us about yourself! You said that you were studying music?"

Hearing the word made the girl calm down just a bit. She blinked at the man before looking back down at her lap. A small smile tugged on her lips as the fond memories of her playing the piano played in her head. As she reflected on the warm memories, Totsuka smiled to see her in a state of peace. He felt accomplished to even see her smile, even if it was a small smile.

"Does that mean you can play many instruments Takamiya-san?" Izumo leaned forward on the bar, his forearms rested on the cool, clean surface of the wood.

"Eh?" her reverie broke as she turned her head to look at the bartender. She blinked a couple times before nodding her head slowly. "Ah…I play a few, but not as many…"

"Care to name a few?" Totsuka asked with the same warm smile.

"Piano, violin, harp, flute, clarinet, and the guitar," Miyuki answered after counting off the instruments with her fingers. "Six instruments."

"And which one is your favorite?" the curious man grinned and chuckled. He was expecting her face to contort into distaste for asking such a question, but instead, he was surprised to see a serene smile.

"That would have to be the piano," the music student said with confidence. "The piano makes the best melody."

"Hmm~" the cameraman hummed and chuckled softly. "You really do love music Takamiya-san…Ah! Ne, ne, can we call you by your first name? Your last name is quite long."

"Eh?" the girl blushed as the man asked her that. Her first name? But aren't only close people allowed to do that? She just met this guy! Her cheeks turned back into that rosy color as she tried to come up with an answer for him. Should she actually allow him to call her by her first name? "Erm…"

"You idiot, don't make her feel awkward," Izumo sighed and shook his head. "You seriously don't understand girls at all."

"Like you're one to talk womanizer~" Totsuka shot back with a laugh. Miyuki only watched with amusement as the bartender got annoyed and walked around the bar to beat the male next to her. She jumped slightly when the blond's fist collided into Totsuka's head. The male yelped in pain as his hands flew up to his head to nurse the spot that was hit.

"Just ignore this idiot Takamiya-san," Izumo sighed and habbed his thumb at Totsuka. "We don't have to be on first name basis."

"O-Oh…okay…" Miyuki blinked and continued to watch the others laugh and grin at each other. Mikoto went back to the bar to drink while Totsuka complained to Izumo for hitting him. Dewa and Chitose were drinking at the bar, talking while Bandou and Shouhei were chatting amongst themselves. Well, it looked more like Bandou was chewing the other out since he was flailing his arms and waving them dramatically while the other just laughed and held up his hands. Yata and Kamamoto went off to play video games, the heavier man complained as the latter got first pick on characters.

Everything looked…normal. There were no signs that told her that she should be afraid—well actually, scratch that. She still is afraid of them simply because of what she had been through, but she wasn't as terrified of them as before. Everyone was lively and the feeling made her feel…at home sort of. Smiling softly to herself, Miyuki thought that slight changes weren't _that_ bad.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

An exasperated sigh escaped past his lips as he stared at the bright screen in front of him. Honestly, he didn't want to do any work today, but _they_ just had to fight on his day off. He clicked his tongue and ran his fingers through his hair. What bad timing too. He was going to sleep all day long, but then the woman _just_ had to call him. And just when he was about to go back to sleep too.

Fingers drummed against the hard surface of the desk as files opened up in front of him. They were all video files from the city's surveillance cameras. As each one played its clip, he clicked his tongue in annoyance to see familiar people on the screen. Them again. It was _always_ them or strains that took his day-offs away.

A sick grin formed as his eyes wandered over the screen to see a certain skateboarder. Without knowing it, his hand reached up to his collar and began dragging his nails along the pale skin. As he dragged his nails over his pale skin, he began to laugh quietly to himself. His collar now raw from the scratching, the young man continued to laugh at the video footage.

Once that clip was over, the last one opened up. This time, it was a video of a girl who pushed herself out of the panicked crowd. When she stumbled out of the sea of people, the young man watched a figure jump out from above her with an elongated object in its hands. The girl was hit and the man watched the video as it showed her body collapsing onto the ground. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the figure on the screen walk over to her body and kick it over to look at her face. The viewer's bored expression then turned to one of amusement to see the girl's face. Her again.

As he continued to watch, he clicked his tongue to find the footage ending due to the figure spotting the surveillance camera and smashing the object it hit the girl with, at the camera. Damn. He couldn't get a good view of the figure's face. The camera was dead, but it still picked up some noises. When he turned up the volume, he heard shouts and yells, probably directed at the figure and the unconscious body. As one voice stood out, the viewer laughed to himself before he got up from his seat.

Boots clicked against the polished floor as he walked down the halls to meet with his superiors. A smirk tugged on his lips and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he made his way to the office. How interesting for the same exact girl to get mixed into their problems once again. The smirk soon turned into a twisted grin of excitement as one hand came out of his pocket to claw at his skin. This was going to be _very_ fun.

**-Chapter End- **

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hi there my lovelies! Did you like the chapter? Sorry if I made Miyuki a little bit of a drama queen/Mary Sue in this chapter. Guys, if she's starting to become one, be sure to tell me! And it looks like those situations like in otome games where every guy gets a moment with her, but she's going to end up with one guy in the end. **

**Be sure to review, favorite, and follow this story guys! I would really love it if you reviewed to tell me what you think! Suggestions/ideas are welcome as well! **

**See you guys real soon! ****ヽ****(*****ω****)****ﾉ**


	6. Pochettino

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hi there my lovely readers! How was the last chapter? Okay? Meh? Crappy? Well that's okay because you're entitled to your own opinion, I won't try to force you guys to like Miyuki or the story because you decide that on your own. I know in some of the past reviews, some of you guys mention how Miyuki is going to be a Mary Sue (or she already is one). Let's clear this whole "various pairings" thing. I most likely will change that in the summary so people won't get thrown off by it. It really does seem like the whole "otome game fiasco," but let's face it, even as an author, I probably can't type up 10+ endings for this character. I mean, I **_**probably**_** could…if this were a create-your-own-adventure type of fic (which is pretty much like an otome game). **

**Miyuki will only end up with one guy in this story. Period. ****Because she's still meeting people and running around in circles, the first 5 chapters were pretty much "I'm going to avoid you as much as I can" kind of thing for her. I'm sorry if you guys are getting bored with her acting like this, but hey, chapter 5, she finally met the HOMRA guys officially. From here on, it's gonna go with the manga and then trickle into the anime. Of course she'll meet Scepter 4 again, it's pretty given that it will happen **

**I hope that cleared up some of the confusion or misunderstanding for some of you folks! If you still have some questions, please do not hesitate to private message me or for the guests, just ask in the reviews. **

**On with some review responses! **

_**LoggingInIsHard—**_**First off, love your guest name lol. Creative **** Thank you for enjoying the story! I'm glad you like it! Please continue to review and support this story! **

_**Guest—**_**Thank you for reviewing and I took note of your review. Yes, it would seem confusing where this is headed to, but like stated in the clarification above, chapter six is where we start rolling in with the manga. As for the guys, also as stated earlier, she will only be with one guy and it's not the thing where "everyone falls for her and she has to pick one." However, thank you for reviewing and please continue to read this story! **

_**Mirei-Chan—**_**Hello again my lovely reader! Your review has certainly made my day! **** Well, please do focus on your exams and once they're done, celebrate by reading fanfiction! Lol, don't worry, I know what you mean. Exams can be a pain. I'm glad that you think the new chapter is amazing (I thought it was dramatic, but hey, it had to be just for Miyuki to break down). That last chunk of chapter five is…heheh, well you should already know. ;) Don't worry, as the story progresses, Miyuki will be encountering Scepter 4 now that she developed a mutual understanding with HOMRA. As for the guys….Haha it does seem like those 4 are the main ones who have a chance huh? Well, we'll see in the future! Please continue to read and support this story as well as reviewing! **

**Now then, let's get on with the story! Starting here, the chapters will be following that of the manga so in case you get lost, be sure to refer to the manga. Also, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OCs. **

**-Story Start-**

Days had passed since the day she confronted the group. There was no activity from them—which was good—and she carried on with her schoolwork as usual. Everything felt…normal again. Occasionally she would get a few messages from the cheerful man, telling her to come to the bar to visit and talk, but she would politely decline and explain that she had homework to do. She was thankful that he was understanding as he would tell her, "maybe next time."

Today was February 20th and Miyuki had just finished her classes. She called her manager at the café and asked for the day off just to catch up on her studies. Her manager was a bit reluctant to let her go, but after a while he let her off for a day. It was around three o'clock and just as she made her way to her apartment, her phone vibrated, signaling a text message. The music student paused for a moment to fish out her phone to see who texted her only to stare at the sender of the message. It was Totsuka.

"What does he want now…?" she mumbled quietly to herself as she opened the message and began to read. Apparently the boys were playing a round of baseball at the field and Totsuka wanted to know if she wanted to watch. Miyuki sighed and was about to decline the offer, until she remembered how she rejected his offers in the past few days. She wondered if Totsuka thought that she was avoiding them. While staring at the screen, she scratched her head and debated whether to turn down the offer or not. "…Maybe seeing them for once won't hurt…"

Moments after she sent her reply, her phone buzzed again and this time the message had a happy face for the subject line. She blinked and laughed weakly to herself, unable to understand why he would be so happy to see her. It didn't really make any sense to her. Shaking her head, she glanced down at the message to see which baseball field they were at. She paused for a moment to see where the field was and began making her way towards the park. Miyuki only hoped that the baseball game was a normal baseball game. She didn't want to get involved with flaming baseballs or any of the craziness they might put on her plate.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

By the time she reached to the park, it was around 3:20 pm. As she approached the baseball field, she heard a distant _'clink'_ and saw a baseball flying over her head. Miyuki was too busy watching in awe at how high the ball flew, that she didn't notice someone calling her name.

"Miyuki-san!" a familiar kind voice called out to her, finally catching her attention. When Miyuki turned her head, she saw Totsuka waving over to her with his video camera in the other hand. "Over here!"

The others paused their game to look at the girl. Two of them, whom Miyuki realized were Bandou and Shouhei, grinned and waved over to her in greeting while the rest just held their hand up in greeting. Not wanting to look like a frozen idiot, Miyuki quickly walked over to the dugout to Totsuka. By the time she made it to the dugout, the game continued.

"So glad that you can make it to our game Miyuki-san!" Totsuka grinned and turned the camera towards the girl. Immediately, Miyuki flushed and turned her head away so that she wouldn't be filmed.

"W-Well, I thought that one visit wouldn't hurt…" she mumbled softly and sighed as she sat down on the bench. As she set her bag on the ground, she felt eyes on her. From the corner of her eye, Miyuki saw the small child peering through a red marble, looking at her. Why was she staring at her? Did she say something weird?

"Nervous…" the quiet girl spoke softly and moved the marble away from her eye.

"Wh-Wha?" Miyuki jumped to hear the young strain speak. She was so quiet too!

"Haha! Anna's trying to tell you that you don't need to be so nervous around us," Totsuka smiled and sat down next to Miyuki. "Relax, we're friends remember?"

Friends…that word sounds so foreign and weird to her. Sure she had a few friends, but she never really had any friends that were guys. When Totsuka told her that they were friends days ago, she felt something warm in her chest. She didn't know what that feeling was, but it felt strange. Her fingers slowly gripped the fabric of her shirt as her chest felt a gentle warmth. It was a strange, but nice feeling.

"Friends…" Miyuki mumbled softly to herself as she held onto her shirt, her eyes showed daze as she looked down at her lap. While she continued to stare out into the distance, her train of thought broke when she heard Totsuka speak.

"Chitose, what's wrong?" asked the camera man as he turned the camera so that its focus was on the male sitting next to him. "Are you tired?"

Miyuki watched in wonder as the male shot his hand forward to block the camera lens so that it wouldn't record his face. As the wavy brown haired man continued to block the camera's view, Miyuki did notice how the male looked extremely tired. There were slight bags under his eyes and he flinched at every bit of loud noise. She could only assume that he was drinking last night and that right now, he was suffering from a hangover.

"Stop it now," Chitose grunted and ordered, narrowing his eyes at the executive member as Totsuka laughed and pulled the camera away from him. "You can do it when I'm more good looking."

'_He's so conceited…'_ Miyuki notes as she watched the two men talk. Well, she wasn't that surprised. She kind of had a feeling that Chitose was slightly stuck-up when he greeted her on the couch. He had this aura around him that told Miyuki that he was a proud womanizer.

"Did something happen?" asked Totsuka as he smiled warmly at the younger male.

"Ah…well…" Chitose began and scratched the side of his face. He gave a weak smile at Totsuka and continued, "Popular guys have a lot to handle…you see…"

'_He's super conceited!'_ scratch that, Chitose went from slightly stuck-up to _extremely_ stuck-up in Miyuki's eyes. She secretly made note to avoid being close to Chitose. She deadpanned at the young man's response to Totsuka's question and noticed the red king getting up from the dugout. He calmly walked over to the home plate and picked up the bat.

"Yata-chan! Mikoto is next!" Izumo shouted over to the short pitcher who jumped and stiffened at the news.

"A-Ahh!" Yata nodded his head in response as the red haired man got into position. "Too bad, but even for the king..." the skater reeled back and threw the ball at Mikoto. "My straight is…!"

Miyuki only blinked and deadpanned to see the ball fly over the pitcher's head. The ball had flew over the baseball field. Mikoto dropped the bat and ran as the others on the bases ran as well. Yata on the other hand, stood at the pitcher's mound, depressed. His pitch that he was so proud of…was nothing to Mikoto.

"…This is bad," Izumo sighed and watched the ball fly off into the distance before it disappeared into the endless blue sky. "Mikoto isn't even using his great handicap. This won't be a game."

"Wh-What kind of demonic power does he even have…?" Miyuki stared, her eyes wide at the amount of strength the red king had. This was just physical strength, he wasn't even tapping into his power or any of the sort. "H-He needs a handicap in order for the game to be fair?"

"Haha! Pretty impressive of King huh?" Totsuka laughed at Miyuki's stunned reaction and grinned. "I think he's trying to show off."

"E-Eh?" the stunned girl whipped her head around to look at the grinning man incredulously. She instantly caught what he was trying to hint and suggest. "Th-That's ridiculous! Don't make jokes like that Totsuka-san!" the student's face flushed as she chided the older man.

While the flustered girl reprimanded the male, she didn't pay attention to the younger girl next to her. The silver haired girl peered into her red marble and looked out to the distance. She saw a figure nearby and hummed quietly to herself.

"…That person was so sad…" the young strain hummed, catching the attention of Chitose. He turned his head to look at Anna and before he could ask, Anna tilted her head as if to look beyond the fence as she continued to peer into her red marble. "Don't die, okay?"

"Eh?" Chitose blinked owlishly at how Anna could say such a thing. He opened his mouth to question her until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up, it was Dewa.

"Chitose! It's your turn!" Dewa picked his friend up and began pushing him towards the field.

"Wait—Anna?" Chitose stammered as he turned his head to look back at Anna. "Wh-What was _that_?"

"Hurry up and hit already," Dewa grunted and shoved the bat in Chitose's hands before pushing him towards the field. "Quit holding up the line!"

The young man sighed and approached the plate. Yata reeled back and threw the ball at him and Chitose easily hit the ball. The bat made a _'clang'_ as the ball flew. The short pitcher turned his head and gawked at where the ball was headed toward.

"Eh~ Where are you aiming at…AH!"

Chitose stood there, clueless as Bandou and Yata gaped to see the ball flying towards a young woman walking nearby. Too stunned to say anything, Chitose held the bat in his hands as he watched the ball fly closer to the woman.

"Watch out!" the boys shouted over to the woman, hoping that she would notice and move out of the way.

Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise to see the woman catch the ball. There was no way that couldn't had hurt. The ball was practically going over 40 mph—or at least she thought it was—so why wasn't the woman cringing in pain? Instead, the woman smiled and crushed the ball in her hand, startling the batter.

"I found you," the woman smiled eerily at Chitose who in turn paled at the sight as she began walking towards him, "Chitose-_kun_."

"Wow~ How lively~" Totsuka smiled and laughed as he videotaped the entire scene. As the woman came to strike the batter, the fence in the dugout was torn apart by the simple move the woman made. Miyuki yelped and ducked down as dust flew up. She coughed and swatted the dust away only to see Chitose run away. "Eh? Chitose, where are you going?"

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

The panic-stricken male continued to run down the street to get away from the woman as far as possible. As he ran, he remembered who the woman was. Damn that hangover! What was she so pissed off about? She wanted the one night stand so he didn't get why she was so furious and why she wanted to hunt down his life! That morning when he woke up, she pretty much freaked him out by making the bottle of tomato juice blow up in front of him. He thought he managed to escape, but to think that she would come chase after him!

Suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him into an alleyway. Startled, he turned to yell only to find his friend Dewa, Totsuka, and the girl at the dugout—Miyuki was it? Relieved to see people he knew, he opened his mouth to greet them but only to have Dewa clamp a hand over it, telling him to shut up. His eyes wandered to the side to see the woman chasing after him walk past the alleyway.

"Chitose-kun…" the woman crooned as she walked past them. "…Where have you gone off to?"

As soon as she disappeared, Chitose felt a huge wave of relief as he slumped backwards. Dewa sighed and removed his hand. As the group relaxed, a cell phone began to ring and Totsuka dug into his pocket to take out a phone and answer it.

"Ah, Kusanagi-san?" Totsuka smiled to hear his friend on the other end. "Yeah, Chitose's here. Still alive, he's still breathing." The cheerful man smiled and handed the phone over to Chitose. "Here you go~"

"K-Kusanagi-san…?" Chitose stuttered into the phone, expecting the bartender to yell at him. His eyes widened to hear a different voice instead.

"Yo," a deep voice came from the other end. "Want _me_ to come and save you?"

"N-No…I'll get out of this myself…" Chitose paled to hear his king ask him that. It was embarrassing enough that he was being hunted down by a woman who was pissed off about a one night stand. He didn't want to embarrass himself any further by having Mikoto-san save his pathetic sorry ass.

"Luckily Mikoto's in a good mood today," Chitose heard Izumo's voice on the other end. "Chitose…that woman is an infamous assassin _and_ a strain. She's been nicknamed 'Yukibiri Maria.'"

"H-Ha…!?" Chitose felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"Clients who break their promises will definitely be killed, they say. Seems like she's really feared of," Izumo explained and paused, giving Chitose some time to process the information before continuing, "However, she won't kill a _good_ citizen, so…what have _you_ done?"

Miyuki deadpanned at how stupid the man in front of her was. It's no wonder the guy was being hunted down. He slept with an assassin _and_ he broke some kind of promise he made with her. This was something more than just a regular one night stand. She face-palmed at his idiocy and sighed. She didn't even know how she got dragged into this! One minute she was at the dugout when Maria attacked and next thing she knew, she was pulled along by Totsuka and Dewa. She hoped that nothing crazy would happen, but it seems like she jinxed herself earlier because now that she's pulled along by Totsuka, she was bound to be a target for Maria.

"…In short, after being helplessly drunk, that guy had done _it_ with the assassin woman, and has no memory of it, huh…" Dewa summarized and deadpanned to watch his friend panic and sweat uncontrollably after hearing the information while Totsuka only laughed. "It's a checkmate…"

"It's okay, it's okay! It can _somehow_ be managed!" Totsuka reassured with a smile and laugh. "Let's not abandon him…"

"There's no way we can get around this…" Miyuki sighed and rubbed her forehead. She could feel a migraine coming and she still had music theory homework to do. "He needs to grow up and confront her. Seriously, how can a one night stand turn into something this crazy?"

"Right?" Dewa sighed and couldn't help but agree with the college student. His friend really screwed himself over in this one.

"You seem really good friends with him. Have you and Chitose always been like this?" Totsuka chuckled and smiled, looking over to the black haired male.

"It was an inseparable relation actually…" Dewa heaved a sigh and looked over to his frozen friend.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Miyuki blinked and looked over to him in wonder as did Totsuka.

"Ah, you see, that guy was unexpectedly a really earnest person in the past," Dewa began. He then paused to laugh sheepishly as he caught Miyuki's skeptical look. Even she was having a hard time believing that. "Haha, yeah I know. But after the quite terrible break up, he's not been able to seriously get along with a woman." Miyuki's once skeptical look was now a look of disbelief. He was so traumatized by his break up that he became a pimp? "Well, an idiot stays an idiot anyways."

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

After Chitose hung up on the phone, he sat down and leaned against the wall with his hands covering his face. His head was spinning from all the information and his heart raced as he tried to regain his composure in order to figure out what to do. It was silent among the group as they all wondered what to do next.

"So, what'cha gonna do?" Dewa broke the silence as he looked down at his friend. "Since our opponent is _Yubikiri Maria_, to be frank, she'll kill us too."

"Eeehh!?" Miyuki's jaw dropped and paled to hear that they were all going to die. She expected to be a target for Maria so that she could question her where Chitose's whereabouts were, but she didn't think that she would be a target to be killed! Shock then turned into anger as she shook Totsuka's. "Why the hell did you drag me into this mess!? I have dreams you know! I haven't even graduated!"

"Maa, maa…" Totsuka laughed nervously as the furious girl shook him. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end Miyuki-san!"

"She'll kill us you idiot!" Miyuki was practically breathing fire now as she shook the laughing male.

"You're right," said a new voice as heels clicked and stopped. Miyuki stopped shaking the male and slowly turned her head to see the assassin standing right there. The strain swiped at the group, but luckily, Dewa managed to pull the group away before they got hit.

"Wa-Wait! Let's calm down Maria-san!" Chitose blurted out, which for the moment, Maria stopped and looked happy.

"You remembered?" she asked, her eyes hopeful as she looked at the young man.

"No, uh…anyways, let's talk!" Chitose laughed sheepishly as the woman only smiled warmly at him before the alleyway was blown up as the group ran. "WAAHHH!"

"It's your fault that we got involved in this!" Dewa yelled, a vein pulsed as they continued to run away.

"It's totally your fault!" Miyuki agreed and glared at Chitose. She seriously did not want to die!

"We're close friends right? If I die, we'll die together!" Chitose wheezed and continued to run.

"DIE ALONE, YOU MORON!" screamed the two furious people in unison.

"Totsuka-san, please take Miyuki-san and go the other direction," Dewa looked over to Totsuka and Miyuki. "If you're with this guy, you'll get killed."

Hearing this, Chitose gaped at how his own friend would say such as thing. He shuddered to see the dark look he got from Miyuki. Come him some slack! He was already hated by one woman, and assassin and strain to be exact! He didn't need to be hated by another! He was even more surprised when he saw Totsuka smile at Dewa.

"Weeelll~ if you insist!" Totsuka smiled and grabbed Miyuki's wrist before dashing into another alleyway. "Chitose, fight on!"

"YOU HEARTLESS MAN!" Chitose gawked as he watched the executive HOMRA member run off to safety with Miyuki. After watching the two disappear from his sight, he and Dewa entered the bar that he was in last night, hoping that coming back to the place would bring back some memories of what had happened.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

The two leaned against the wall as they tried to catch their breath. Miyuki panted softly as she placed a hand against the wall as she leaned forward. She wasn't very athletic to begin with, so all this running instantly tired her out. Totsuka let out a weak laugh as he glanced down at the music student.

"That was some adventure wasn't it?" he smiled only to get a dirty look in return from the girl.

"Shut up," Miyuki glared at him as she finally regained her breath. For a moment, the two relaxed until she heard faint footsteps from a distance. She turned her head to see Maria and before she could open her mouth to warn Totsuka, a hand shot out and clutched the man's neck.

"You. You were there with Chitose-kun, weren't you?" Maria asked as she held onto Totsuka's neck. "Where is he?"

"Ha…" Totsuka smiled weakly at Maria as her grip tightened.

"You know where he is," Maria drawled out and hummed, "'HOMRA's weakest executive.'"

Miyuki could only stand and watch in horror as Maria held onto Totsuka's neck. Should she try to pry Maria's hand away from him? But then there was the possibility of Maria hurting her. Her eyes wandered to Totsuka's body as it trembled. She could tell that he was panicking as well as losing air. She wracked her brain, hoping that she could _at least_ do something, but her body froze in fear. There was nothing she could do to break him free from the strain. If she were to free him, in return, she may be dead.

"…I've also heard of you. A _strain_ as well as an assassin," Totsuka spoke weakly as he gasped for air, "'Yubikiri Maria.'"

"…It's easy to torment you. But making the red king angry is not my real intention…where is Chitose-kun?" Maria demanded once again.

"Hey—!" Miyuki shouted, hoping to get Maria to loosen her grip just a bit so that Totsuka could breathe. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. As she opened her mouth to continue, Totsuka cut her off with a surprising question.

"—you like Chitose, don't you?"

For a moment, Maria's eyes widened in surprise as Totsuka asked her that. Miyuki only stared in disbelief to see Totsuka smiling weakly at the strain.

"What is that you're really upset about?" Totsuka asked, looking at the assassin with a weak gaze. Miyuki noticed how her grip loosened a bit, probably from shock that Totsuka would ask her such a thing. Then, she noticed a small stream of red coming down from his neck and onto Maria's hand. It was then Miyuki noticed that he was bleeding, probably from Maria's sharp nails when she gripped his neck.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

As Chitose finally regained full memory of what happened last night, the bar's walls crumbled as Maria revealed herself. When she reached for Chitose, Dewa moved in front of Chitose to take the hit, but surprisingly, his friend gently pushed him away and moved forward, enveloping the woman in his arms. He remembered what he had promised her last night and he was going to fulfil the promise right now.

"Goodbye…" the young man said as he held the strain in his arms. Dewa only watched in awe to see his friend hold the woman who tried to kill him. "…I'm sorry, for running away again."

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Miyuki and Totsuka sat in the bar as Totsuka explained the whole story to Izumo and the others. The student was only glad that she made it out alive. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue hanging out with this group of people anymore if they continued running into trouble with strains or other types of people.

"It's a sad story huh?" Shouhei hummed and smiled while Izumo stared drolly at Totsuka.

"By the way Totsuka, you heard it directly from _Yubikiri Maria_ herself, did you?" the bartender asked. He then eyed the band-aid that was applied on the brown haired man's neck.

"If you talk to her calmly, she's actually quite a friendly person," Totsuka smiled which only caused Miyuki to send him a dirty look.

"She _almost_ killed you," Miyuki glared at him, causing the man to only laugh.

"Ha…" Izumo sighed and chuckled softly at the two. "Well, that's _your_ specialty."

"Did you not tell Chitose about it?" Fujishima asked and turned to look at the smiling idiot.

"There's no meaning if he can't figure it out himself. Right?" the man grinned and laughed while Miyuki only deadpanned at how lightly he was treating the situation.

'_There's seriously something wrong with this guy…'_ Miyuki face-palmed as Totsuka laughed.

"It'll be good if she doesn't kill him though," Izumo mused and chuckled softly. The doors swung open and the two men walked in, both looked extremely tired.

"Ah, still alive!" Totsuka grinned and waved over to the boys.

Miyuki was actually surprised that Chitose still had his head attached to his neck. She was sure that he was going to wound up dead, but when push comes to shove, Miyuki knew that he pushed himself to finally remember.

"So…sorry," Chitose apologized tiredly as he slowly walked into the bar. "I've caused you guys so much trouble."

"Honestly," Izumo sighed.

"You better be sorry!" Miyuki snapped and glared at the pimp who then flinched at her glare. "I hope you learn from this experience!"

Chitose only laughed weakly as Kamamoto came up and patted his shoulder, congratulating him for surviving the whole ordeal. Miyuki watched from behind to see the entire gang come up and mess with Chitose and Dewa as if the whole incident was pushed into the past. She didn't understand how they could all be so close after nearly getting three of them killed.

"People leave you because you possess power…huh…" Shouhei hummed and looked over to the group. "It's totally the opposite from us!"

"Hm?" Totsuka looked over as did Miyuki. She stared at him for a good minute or two, pushing him to explain.

"We have the same kind of power as that strain, and yet, our powers have become a way for us to _bond_, hasn't it?" Shohei smiled and looked over to Miyuki and the executive member. Miyuki sat still as she tried to process what Shouhei meant while Totsuka blinked and smiled warmly.

"I guess you're right…" he chuckled softly to himself and looked over to where Mikoto sat.

Bond…friends…all of it was still new to her. The power to bond huh? Eyes wandered over to the rowdy group of boys as they pushed and shoved each other. Suddenly, she felt that familiar warm feeling in her chest again. As her fingers slowly clutched her shirt, a small smile tugged on her lips as she watched the group mess around with each other. It was a strange, but nice feeling.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Azure eyes wandered over the report as a sigh escaped past his lips. Work again. And it was paperwork too. His hand ached from all the writing he had to do. Scribbles and words were scrawled onto the sheets of paper as he leaned back against the chair. The pen fell from his hands and his hands flew up to his face in hopes to rub the tiredness and sleepiness away. No luck.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glanced down at the report. A strain was on the loose and wrecked several parts of the city. A baseball field, a few buildings, and a bar were destroyed. The male groaned and combed his fingers through his hair. Who the hell was creating more work for him to do? Just when he was about to depart from headquarters to detain the strain, he gets news that the strain had disappeared. Great. He got ready for nothing. He was hoping for a little bit of action before paperwork, but that didn't work out.

Sighing in frustration, the young man picked up his pen and muttered curses under his breath as he went back to work. If this happens again, he was going to go find the strain despite the strain going away. He would rather go out and do some field work—and possibly go hunt for a certain person just to piss him off—than stay indoors and do shitty paperwork.

**-Chapter End- **

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hi there guys! Phew! Long chapter, but that's because I was following along with the chapter of the manga! **** Remember, it's following the manga so in case you guys are confused, please refer to the manga. There isn't much romance, but there's some subtle hints…maybe. Don't worry guys, there **_**will**_** be romance, just be patient! **

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Okay? Boring? Funny? Be sure to tell me! I want your feedback! Reviews are great! w **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter guys! I'll see you all soon! **


	7. Calore

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello my lovely readers! How have you all been? Hopefully good because I've been stressed out with work. Fall quarter is coming to an end and it's time to register for winter quarter classes. –cries in corner- **

**How was chapter 6? Good? Okay? Meh? I'm really happy for those of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed! (Reviews are better since I can talk to you guys in a way~ :D) Please continue to do so in the future chapters and continue to support the story! **

**Recently I published a birthday oneshot for Fushimi but haha, by the time it was released onto fanfiction, it wasn't his birthday anymore. Yeah…it got released on November 8….12:30 am. …..RAAH! –rages and flips table over- **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ **Anyways, be sure to check that story out as well. That oneshot was difficult to type because…well, it's Fushimi we're talking about lol. **

**On with the review responses! Whoo! :D **

_**Mirei-Chan—**_**Hello again! I love your long reviews since I can kinda see what you're thinking, raging, and loving about in the story lol. Brownie points to you! :P Aahhh…well~ I can't say for sure right now if I actually plan to type Totsuka's tragic moment or twist the whole plot around by keeping him alive lol. It's still too early to tell so I can't guarantee any promises at the moment. Sorry! As for the Scepter 4 thing, don't worry, she'll encounter them soon enough lol. And the idea is good, I just need to find a way to incorporate that in a chapter later on. Once again, thank you for reviewing and please continue to read and support the story! **

_**Mizuhara Yukie—**_**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story so far and I hope that you will continue to read it and support it! I think the closest person to Miyuki is Totsuka as well, but maybe that's because he's the one in charge of the "new people" so that's why he's so easy to get along. Lol I have no clue, but it does seem that way huh? Once again, about Totsuka's tragedy, it's still too early to tell if I'm going to put that in there or not. We'll see **** Please continue to read and review as well as support this story! Thank you! **

_**Randomfangirl—**_**Thank you for reviewing and I'm extremely happy that you love/like this fic! :D We'll see who Miyuki ends up with. I'm guessing you caught onto what Totsuka was teasing Miyuki about in the last chapter? xD Yeah, I'll have to agree that there's not many MikotoxOC fics here and in general, there aren't a lot of OC fics. Whelp, I'm part of the minority who writes OC fics lol. Thank you and please continue to read and support this story as well as reviewing it! **

**Those are the review responses and now, I guess it's time to get on with the story so here we go! :D **

**Note: I noticed how in the manga, the time frame kinda jumps around. For example, after the Strange Love chapter (which chapter 6 of this fic is based on), it's in February and it gives a precise date, the 20****th****. The next chapter of the manga is Memory and it suddenly jumps to April 1****st****. What I'm going to do is that I'm going to ignore those time jumps. This chapter is going to be based on the Memory chapter of the manga, but it's not going to be in April like the manga says since I don't want the story to jump so fast with the events. Is that too confusing? I hope not **૮**( ´⁰**๋⁰**` )****ა **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K (K Project). K belongs to GoRA. I only own the OCs. **

**-Story Start- **

It was no surprise that it was raining in Shizume City. It was still winter after all though spring was coming. The streets of the city were still flooded with people, only this time, the streets were more crowded with the addition of umbrellas. People pushed and shoved one another to get to their destination and also so that they would not be drenched. There was heavy traffic since those with cars decided to drive to work. Even the buses, taxis, and trains were filled with people. If you thought that Shizume City was busy enough on sunny or cloudy days, think again. Rainy and snow days were much worse.

The rain annoyed many people, but it didn't annoy the music student as she hummed quietly to herself under her umbrella. She was on her way to work until she got a call from the manager of the café, telling her that everyone got the day off because there was a leakage on the roof and the café was a mess. He said that he called some people to fix it, but they wouldn't show up until later so he decided to close the café for the day. The manager muttered a few more curses about the heavy rainfall before he hung up.

"Haa…" she sighed softly and looked up at the grey, cloudy sky. She squeaked as a raindrop dropped into her eye and rubbed it. She didn't have work and there was minimal amount of homework. If she were to go home now, she would just do her homework and be left with nothing else to do. "Mm…maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt…"

It had been weeks since Chitose's incident with Maria. After he came back to the bar—alive—Miyuki hadn't visit them since. It was odd how in the beginning, she wanted to do nothing with them and never wanted to see them again. But what Mikoto said was true. She _could_ spend the rest of her life avoiding them with fear for her life or she could accept the fact that she met them and they were to be her acquaintances. Change can be scary at times, but it's only scary if you make it seem scary.

Miyuki shifted her bag and umbrella before making her way to the bar. Would it be weird if they caught her going to a bar in the middle of the day? Maybe, but she decided to let strangers think what they want. As she walked, she looked around the streets to see girls crying out in frustration due to the rain messing up their hair or makeup. They ran to the nearest building for cover as Miyuki watched. Sometimes she never understood why girls worried so much about their appearances. Well clothes, she could probably understand, but not really about hair and makeup.

By the time she saw the sign that had the word, "HOMRA" on it, she shut her umbrella and shook off the water before entering the bar. Miyuki made sure that her shoes were somewhat clean before entering any further into the bar. Noticing the bucket near the door, she placed her umbrella in it before walking in. Two people heard the door open and when they turned around, they smiled at their guest.

"Look who decided to visit!" Totsuka greeted with a smile. He spun around on the barstool so that he could look at Miyuki fully.

"This is certainly a surprise," Izumo chuckled softly and set down the wine glass that he was cleaning. "You don't exactly visit us unless Totsuka asks you to. Did Totsuka do something to get you mad?"

"Hey!" the second man huffed and pouted at the bartender. Miyuki let out a small laugh before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"No, not really," she gave a small smile and sat down on a barstool as she continued, "work got cancelled today because of the rainfall and I had nothing better to do so…"

"So you came here because you were bored? How mean Miyuki-san!" Totsuka sighed dramatically, causing the girl and the older male behind the counter to roll their eyes.

The three conversed while Totsuka filmed them. Miyuki actually had no idea why he was filming her and Izumo talk, but decided not to ask since Totsuka would just ramble on about memories and stuff like that. The door to the bar opened, causing the three to shift their attention towards the guest. For a moment, Miyuki thought that the male was carrying a dead body.

"What's the matter?" Izumo asked and looked at the thing on Fujishima's back. "What's that strange thing behind your back?"

"I picked it up…" Fujishima blinked and answered. Miyuki's face began to pale as soon as she noticed that the "thing" Fujishima was carrying was indeed, a body.

"Is…Is he…dead…?" Miyuki asked slowly. It seemed that no matter what, whenever she was with these guys, they would always find ways to freak her out. From the kidnapping, to the encounters on the street, to getting knocked out, to getting chased by an assassin strain, and now this.

"Hahaha! Miyuki-san, you sure have an imagination!" Totsuka laughed as he shifted the camera towards Fujishima. "Fujishima often picks up some stray cats or dogs, but it's the first time you've picked up a human."

'_That clearly does not look like a cat __**or **__a dog!'_ Miyuki screamed internally as she continued to stare at the body the male was carrying. She wanted him to hurry up and set the body down just so that she can confirm whether the person was dead or not. If the person _is_ dead, she wanted the body thrown out ASAP.

"That's not allowed so _**no**_," Izumo deadpanned at Fujishima while Totsuka was busy laughing to himself. "Put him back where you found him." At least the bartender had some common sense. But even Miyuki deadpanned at how Izumo ordered Fujishima to put the person back as if the person were actually an animal.

"But it's raining!" Fujishima shot back, almost surprised at the second in command's order.

"Then please do bring him back to your house," Izumo retorted as he started to get annoyed. This was a bar god damn it. _His_ bar! And he was not going to let the members just come in and drop off weird things or _people_ in it! "Why do you have to bring it back here?"

"My parents are at home," the young adult said simply and blinked.

Miyuki wasn't sure what to think about these people anymore. The hell? Just because his parents were home, he decided to bring a person to the bar? Was this group full of weird people? Izumo watched Miyuki from the corner of his eye and sighed. Even she was looking at Fujishima incredulously. Totsuka only laughed as he continued to film them. The cameraman was clearly enjoying this.

"Forget it, isn't it fine?" Totsuka finally decided to speak up and laugh whereas Izumo only hung his head in defeat. "Kusanagi-san." Miyuki could see the dark, depressing aura emitting from the bar owner. She almost felt sorry for him.

Fujishima walked towards the couch and laid the person down. From what Miyuki could see, the person was unconscious as his chest moved up and down in a steady breathing pace. The hood of the person's sweatshirt fell from covering the head and Miyuki could see a mop of blond hair. The person was also male and just by looking at him, she assumed that he was pretty young, probably still a teenager. The unconscious teen stirred a bit on the couch before his eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jolt.

When the teen woke up, everyone else was already in the bar, chatting and sitting around. Miyuki continued to sit at the bar, her mind wandering off until her eyes landed on the awaken teen. She blinked for a bit and was about to speak until Yata beat her to the punch.

"Oh, you're awake," the skater turned his head to look at the startled blond teen. "The guy who's half-dead on the road finally wakes up."

"Aah, that's true," Totsuka hummed and turned his head to look at the teen who looked like a deer staring at headlights.

Suddenly a barrage of questions were thrown at him. Questions like, "are you alright?" or "what's your name" or why did you faint in that place?" were thrown at him and Miyuki noticed how he looked choked up. He paled and swallowed thickly as if he couldn't find his voice.

"Ahaha! Suddenly being asked so many questions, you must feel awkward, right?" Totsuka chuckled and smiled at the nervous blond before turning towards Fujishima and patted his shoulder. "Anyway, _this_ is the guy who found you."

The two only stared at each other—well, the stranger more like _glowered_ at Fujishima whereas the other only continued to stare and look at him. Miyuki sighed softly as she continued to watch from a distance. What was up with this kid? It looked as if he had attitude problems or something. Shouldn't he feel grateful or thankful for being rescued from the rain? For all she knew, if Fujishima hadn't found him, the kid would have died from hypothermia or something.

"Haa?" Yata glared and scowled at the incomer. "What the hell? You don't even know how to say _thank you?_" He snorted and looked down at the awakened blond who continued to remain silent. "Or perhaps you're a foreigner that doesn't understand Japanese?"

This seemed to strike a nerve at the silent teen as he clenched his teeth and huffed. He shot a dirty glare at the skateboarder. Miyuki wondered if he really was a foreigner, since he was blond—well so was Izumo—and he had blue eyes. Was he American? If so, what was an American doing out in the rain and passed out on the streets?

"Hmph!" the blond snorted and glared at the shorter male before barking in English, _**"Shut your mouth, SHORTY!"**_

"Ah!?" it felt like something snapped in Yata as he tried to lunge for the foreigner while Totsuka only held him back. "This fellow was looking down on me right!?" Totsuka only laughed sheepishly as he tried to tell the fiery teen to calm down. The foreigner on the other hand, turned his head and huffed. "Don't think that I don't understand English! You bastard!"

'_What's wrong with these people…?'_ Miyuki deadpanned at the atmosphere of the room. It was almost ridiculous. The foreigner only spoke English and she wasn't sure if the others in the room could speak it. Miyuki had some knowledge of the language, but she wasn't sure if she should jump in and translate for the others. Hesitantly, she got off the barstool and made her way to the group. But before she could speak, she was surprised to hear someone speak in English besides the foreigner.

"_**I know Yata wasn't polite enough, but your attitude is also not acceptable,"**_ Izumo spoke fluently as he looked over to the blond foreigner. Miyuki was stunned for a moment. How the hell could he speak the language so fluently!? Unless Izumo was a foreigner himself, but Miyuki doubted that since his full name sounded authentic Japanese.

After Izumo chided him, the blond fell silent as he continued to sit on the couch. It looked as if he was in deep thought. As he just sat there, Fujishima walked up to the now silent teen. Miyuki blinked and watched the two, expecting one of them to speak up. The tension between the two wasn't awkward; it was just silent and almost…peaceful.

"What's your name?" Fujishima asked and looked down at the blond male.

"…" he continued to stay silent until he answered, "…Eric Surt…"

"You can speak Japanese just fine!" Yata exclaimed from the back. Totsuka only laughed and continued to pull the fuming teen away from the situation. The last thing they would want would be two teens going at it against each other.

"…You're underweight," Fujishima stared down Eric, taking note of the bruises on his neck and how thin the teen was. "Anyways, go eat something first."

"No, it's fine…" said the teen and just as he said that, his head whipped around as he sensed someone behind him. When he turned around, Mikoto stood right behind him. Their eyes met and startled, Eric fell backwards on the couch, yelping in slight pain.

"Ah, Mikoto-san," the group chorused—minus Miyuki, Izumo, Totsuka, and Eric—and bowed. "Good day!"

"HOMRA's…king…" Eric gaped and stared up at the towering male. Miyuki watched in wonder from a distance, even stranger knew who Mikoto was just based on appearances.

"Ah, you've met King before?" Totsuka asked with a kind smile on his face. Eric whipped his head to look at the cameraman before looking back down in his lap.

"Ah…no…" he spoke slowly as Fujishima and Miyuki noticed how he hesitated to answer. Once things were settled down, Miyuki could help but wonder who Eric Surt really is.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

The next day, the skies had cleared up and the raining had stopped. There clearly were better things to do, so why was she back at the bar? Was it curiosity? Most likely, she was curious who Eric Surt was, but she argued with herself that this was none of her business. As she sat in the bar, she told herself that she was going to regret this later on.

"You…why are _you_ still here?" Yata gaped to see Eric sitting at the bar, finishing up his food. Eric paid no attention to him as he continued to eat. Seeing that he was being ignored, Yata stomped over to Fujishima and grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell, this guy…"

"It's just that he has nowhere to go," Fujishima said plainly with a blank face. The answer clearly did not please the vanguard as he walked back over to his seat and sat down with a look of annoyance.

Miyuki paid no mind to the conversation between Totsuka and Yata. She just continued to watch the mysterious teen in wonder. Once in a while, Eric would get shivers and look over to see who was watching him. When he and Miyuki met gazes, both looked away quickly, feeling slightly flustered. He glanced at her again, but this time her head was turned the other way. Seeing how he wasn't being watched anymore, he quickly finished up his food and got up from his seat.

"You haven't said, 'thanks for the food,'" Fujishima chided. Eric turned around to glare at him, but only found the other staring at him sternly.

"…Thanks for the food…" Eric mumbled and was about to leave until Fujishima shot up again.

"And what about the dirty tableware?" He added, staring at Eric. Eric grumbled and grudgingly walked over to pick up the tableware.

"Oh? The stray dog is being _obedient_ now?" Yata smirked and laughed to himself to see Eric obey Fujishima's orders.

"_**Stop yelling you little CHIHUAHUA,"**_ Eric looked over to Yata and spoke in English. The moment Miyuki heard this, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. She covered her mouth in hopes to stifle the laughter, but it was hard to hold it in.

"Hey, that guy just said Chihuahua right!? Isn't a Chihuahua one of the dog types!?" Yata fumed and looked over to Bandou who in turn, only laughed hysterically.

"That's really _small!_" Bandou snickered, angering Yata even more.

"That is what I never want to ever hear from you!" the short teen raged. He reached over and grabbed the front collar of Bandou's shirt, ready to punch him as the latter only yelped and cried for help.

"Stop it, are you two _kids?_" Izumo sighed in annoyance. The bartender then looked over to Eric and asked, "You really have nowhere to go?" The only response he got was a trailed off "um" as Eric washed his plate. The older male sighed and decided to push it anymore further. "Well, forget it."

"Is there anything I can do to help out?" Miyuki asked and watched Izumo give orders to Fujishima of what areas that needed to be cleaned. Hearing the music student speak up for the first time, Izumo turned around and gave her a small smile.

"It's alright Takamiya-san, cleaning is a common chore for these guys," Izumo chuckled and handed the broom to Fujishima. "In return for hanging out here all the time, they have to clean for me."

"Um…" a quiet voice spoke up and the attention was then directed towards Eric. "Excuse me, you guys are 'HOMRA,' right?"

'_Where the hell have you been?'_ Miyuki wanted to gape at the blond teen. He recognized Mikoto, but didn't recognize the rest of the crew? Weird kid…

"Yeah, that's us," Fujishima answered and blinked. Why was he asking about this now? Was it because of the food? The odd things food can do to people…

"Do you all really have _unimaginable power?_" the quiet teen asked.

"Haha, unimaginable power…well, you can say that," Izumo glanced over to Fujishima before looking over to Miyuki. Catching his amused gaze, the girl flushed and looked away. Why was he looking at her? She had nothing to do with this conversation!

"Who is the strongest here?" Eric asked again, his eyes showing something of what looked to be curiosity and something else. Miyuki didn't know what, but Eric's eyes showed something of what looked like he needed to confirm something.

"Well, Mikoto is too strong. He is totally on a different level from us," Izumo began as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. He leaned back on the bar counter as smoke rose from the cigarette.

"Leaving the king out, the strongest should be Kusanagi-san, right?" Fujishima wondered out loud. Miyuki was slightly curious too. She didn't think that there would be ranks in the gang. It was as clear as day that Mikoto would be the strongest in HOMRA, he _is_ the Red King after all.

"Aaaah…" Izumo chuckled softly as he took a drag from his cigarette. "That's difficult to say," he hummed and turned his head to look at them, the cigarette held between two fingers. The bartender looked over to where Totsuka and Shouhei tried to hold Yata back from beating the shit out of Bandou.

"And after him, the one who has the most outstanding ability is Yata," Fujishima explained while Yata tried to lunge for Bandou, screaming profanities and threats at him.

"Oh, what about him?" Eric looked over to Totsuka. "That person besides the Chihuahua?"

"Ah…Totsuka-san doesn't fight," Fujishima answered, looking over to where Totsuka was.

"Is that so?" Eric blinked and continued to watch the brown haired male smile and laugh as he tried to hold the skateboarder back. Suddenly, Miyuki got chills and her stomach churned. Why did she get a bad feeling all of a sudden?

"He isn't _that_ type of guy," Izumo continued to smoke as he spoke. "Although he's not a fighter, how should I say…?" He paused and thought for a moment before looking over to Eric with a small smile, "Everything would be easier if he were here." Eric stared at the bartender with question as Izumo added, "Even our enemies would put their guard down around him."

"…Really?"

Miyuki didn't know what that ominous feeling she felt earlier was, but it bothered her enough to the point where she had to leave the bar early. As she walked back to her apartment, she couldn't help but still think about Eric. Why was he asking all those questions? And what was with all those bruises on his neck? Should she warn the guys about him? The student shook her head as she continued to walk and huffed to herself. Why was she even fretting over this anyways? Their business wasn't part of hers! She doesn't have to worry about them at all! Deciding to leave things be, she continued her way back home.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

Ever had one of those days where you thought that you had nothing to do but actually did? Yeah, Miyuki was having one of those days. Panic-stricken and frantic, Miyuki ran down the streets to hurry up and get to work. As she ran down the street, she heard a familiar hushed voice in an alleyway. Pausing, she stopped near the building and frowned. That voice sounded very familiar…where had she heard this person before?

"…Got it…please spare the women and children," the person spoke into the phone. "Yes…then…only _Totsuka Tatara_…"

Realizing that someone was targeting Totsuka, Miyuki debated whether or not to tell him. But if she told him, there was a chance that the person could hear her run off and then she would become a target too. Shutting her eyes, Miyuki silently continued her way to work. She won't tell him right now, she was already late enough as it is. She'll just have to tell him after work.

After work, Miyuki quickly made her way to the bar, hoping that if she told anyone there, they would do something before it was too late. As she walked past the park, she froze to hear the same familiar voice with another. It sounded like Totsuka and…Eric? She peeked over and from a distance, she could see Totsuka standing near a gazebo and Eric standing right by him. It was then she saw something glimmer and shine under the moonlight behind Eric. Was that…a knife? Then it hit her. Eric was going to kill Totsuka.

"Crap, crap, crap…" Miyuki wheezed quietly as adrenaline pumped through her veins. All those questions asking who was weak and strong in the group, that phone call, it all made sense. Silently, she crept up behind them so that she could hear what they were talking about. Normally she wouldn't do this, but she needed to know more about what was going on. She couldn't hear the earlier conversation, but then she heard Eric speak up.

"I too, have some business with you," Eric spoke and brandished the knife. Miyuki's eyes widened. He was dead serious about killing Totsuka. "I'm sorry…" he apologized, but then lunged at Totsuka. "Please die!"

"Move out of the way you idiot!" Miyuki yelled and stood up from the bushes, hoping that Totsuka could hear her and move away just in time. She didn't plan on yelling or showing herself, but her body just moved on its own. Totsuka was too stunned at Eric's forwardness to even react to Miyuki's yell. She screamed and shut her eyes when she saw bloodshed, but slowly opened them only to see Fujishima gripping the blade with his bare hand. Blood dripped and ran down to his arm.

"What are you doing, huh!?" Miyuki had never seen Fujishima so angry before. He glared down at Eric before turning his hard gaze at Totsuka, startling the man. "Totsuka-san as well! Please have a little wariness!"

"S-Sorry, I didn't expect that Fujishima would get involved in this…Miyuki-san as well…" Totsuka trailed up with a sheepish laugh as he held his hands up in defense. Miyuki's jaw dropped at the man's obliviousness.

"Not that! You, if you keep this up, you'll really end up dead someday!" Fujishima yelled. Amen to that.

When Fujishima threw the blade down, Miyuki quickly ran over with her handkerchief. She stumbled and wobbled from the adrenaline, but as she made her way to Fujishima, she quickly bandaged his hand to stop the bleeding. She completely spaced out as she tended the male's wounds as he and Totsuka talked to Eric about who was ordering him around.

"Thought it would be best if I could kill the king of HOMRA," Miyuki snapped out of her reverie when she heard Eric laugh bitterly. "…If I don't succeed, I'll be killed." He smiled sardonically as he looked up at the three and added, "A dog that doesn't follow its master's command is unnecessary, right?"

"…Have you not thought about asking us for help?" Fujishima asked as he watched the blond teen.

"Huh…why…?" Eric's eyes widened for a moment and then looked down. The two older males looked at him in questions as they didn't hear what he had just said. "Do I even have the right to be saved by you people!?"

A slap echoed through the empty park as Eric's head was turned to the side, his cheek stinging in dull pain. "It doesn't matter!" Miyuki has had enough of the crap that he was spilling out. What was it with guys and their pride? She didn't get it at all! She has heard enough of his crap about being a dog and how useless he would be. Even though she didn't pay much attention to what he was saying to Totsuka and Fujishima, she still heard bits and parts. "Do you think it honestly matters!? Fujishima-san saved you from catching hypothermia, HOMRA gave you food and a home to stay in for a few days and even though you tried to kill Totsuka-san, it's because you're conflicted right!? It's either you kill him so that the women and children would be spared or you get killed!"

"Y-You…you know…?" Eric stammered as he stared at the university student in shock. Not once had he thought about getting slapped back to his senses by a girl.

"I heard your phone call…in the alleyway," Miyuki breathed, slightly out of breath from the yelling. "Even so…even if conflicted, if you asked for their help, they would have given it to you." It was silent after she made her outburst.

"So if it's me, then Eric can kill me," Totsuka spoke up. Miyuki whipped her head to deadpan and gape at the smiling man. What the fuck? Did he seriously just say that?

"You knew, but you still called for me?" Eric's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the executive member.

"But you weren't thinking kill," Totsuka smiled softly at the teen who only continued to gape in shock. "You're right…we're not a charity organization and you have no right to be rescued by us," he smiled and pointed to Fujishima. "However, if it's an 'opportunity to take advantage,' there should be lots of them, since there is such a good-natured person after all."

"Try and say, 'help me,'" Fujishima spoke and rested his bloodied hand, now curled to a fist, on Eric's head.

"…Please help me…" was the only broken response the teen could say, overwhelmed by their kindness.

[K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project] [K Project]

While Totsuka was talking, Miyuki ran out of the park and into the bar, bursting through the doors out of breath. Some of them jumped to see her so late at night while the others only panicked to see her hand all bloody. Shouhei immediately got out of his seat and ran over to her with the first aid kit, thinking that she hurt herself.

"Ah…it's not my blood," Miyuki wheezed out, finally catching her breath. As soon as she said that, this sent the entire room into other frenzy, believing that she killed or injured someone. "Don't be stupid! Fujishima-san was injured!" After hearing that, the room somewhat settled, but there was still a few shouts and yells to hear that a fellow HOMRA member was injured. Once everyone settled down, Miyuki began explaining the situation to them until Izumo cut in.

"Eric's a remnant of a yakuza group that we had pulverized huh…" Izumo walked over to Miyuki, phone in hand. She blinked and then deadpanned to know that Totsuka was on the other hand. God freaking damn it! She ran from the park to the bar to relay information! Then it hit her that she could have just called them…but she didn't have their phone numbers other than Totsuka's. As Izumo and Totsuka talked, she could see the droll look on the bartender's face. "You were almost killed by Eric weren't you?"

"Eh? No…" came from Totsuka's end on the phone.

"**Don't. Try. To. Hide. It,"**Izumo broke down with a smile. Miyuki face-palmed as Totsuka tried to cover up his close encounter with death.

"It's fine, it's fine! It can be somehow be managed!" Totsuka laughed on the other end. Oh how Miyuki wanted to sock him in the face right now…

"Well, I understand the situation, just bring Eric back here for now," Izumo instructed and there was some chatter before he said, "Well, that depends on the king's mood." Then he hung up and glanced over to the king himself. "…So now, what are you going to do?"

Miyuki looked over to Mikoto and watched him get up from the couch. His facial expression showed complete boredom as he slowly got up from his seat. His hands were shoved into his jeans' pockets and he glanced over to the blond bartender when he asked him the question. The Red King only gave a small but subtle smirk as he made his way towards the door.

"You're going to go alone?" Izumo's eyes widened slightly in wonder. Mikoto paused, but didn't look back at the second in command.

"Do you think the number of people matters?"

"Hm…" Izumo slowly smiled and rested his chin in his palm as he leaned on the bar counter. "…How terrifying."

Eyes blinked in confusion as Miyuki only stood near the door and watched. When Mikoto arrived at the door, he paused once more to look at her. Catching his stern gaze and thinking that she was blocking him, she was about to move away from the door until he caught her wrist. Startled, she let out a small yelp and was about to apologize until he placed a handkerchief in her bloodied hand. The red haired male looked at her and then her hand before letting go of her wrist and walked out of the bar.

'_He's…actually not that scary…'_ Miyuki thought to herself as she cleaned the blood from her hand. _'Intimidating, but not scary…'_

When Mikoto came back from who-knows-where, Izumo greeted him with a wave and pointed to where Fujishima and Eric were at. Miyuki only watched with curiosity as Mikoto went outside to place the final judgment on Eric. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she hoped that he wouldn't kill the poor kid. But she couldn't say anything since she wasn't part of HOMRA and she never will. She was just an observer, an outsider.

Even though she was inside, she could see the faint shadows outside of the bar. What looked to be Eric's shadow stood in front of Fujishima and then, she saw a bright light. That's right, the red clan was known for their violence and flames. Was Mikoto going to kill Eric? Despite that she couldn't see their actual bodies, she could see the shadows and she didn't want to see death even though she could only see the outlines of their shadows. Miyuki turned her head and decided to focus on her music homework, even though she didn't have the work in front of her, at least it took her mind away from the window.

About ten minutes had passed and the door opened with Mikoto walking inside. Totsuka walked over to greet the king, only to get punched to the head. Miyuki snorted and rolled her eyes. The cameraman probably deserved it. Totsuka whined and winced at the stinging pain as he rubbed his head. As Mikoto walked further in, he paused for a moment, not glancing back at Totsuka.

"…You're to take care of the newcomer, aren't you?" Mikoto spoke, his voice low and deep. Totsuka's eyes widened for a moment as he looked at the king before smiling at him as he made his way to Izumo and Fujishima who were crowding around Eric.

"Got it!" the cheerful man laughed and walked over to talk with Eric who was still stunned that Mikoto planted the HOMRA mark on him.

As Mikoto walked past Miyuki, she quickly handed his handkerchief back, all clean. The male only stared blankly at it and blinked before looking at the student. Her cheeks were flushed a bit as she offered his handkerchief back. Her eyes were averted so that she wouldn't meet his eyes directly and he could tell that she was slightly intimidated by him. But then again, who wouldn't be?

"Th-Thank you for letting me use it…" Miyuki mumbled quietly, her hand still holding the handkerchief to him.

"…Keep it," Mikoto stared at the piece of cloth for a moment before looking down at her. He reached down and to her surprise, his closed her fingers around the handkerchief. "Fujishima has yours, right? So keep it."

When his fingers brushed against hers, Miyuki could feel her cheeks growing hot. Was he always this warm? She looked up to see him staring down at her before he walked back to the couch to sit down. Slightly flustered, she looked down at his handkerchief and slowly felt herself smiling. She had always thought that the Red King would be harsh, fierce, and menacing. However, tonight proved her wrong. She knew that he was going out to deal with the gang that threatened—or rather, "owned"—Eric when he walked out earlier, he gave Eric a new home by making him a HOMRA member—and sparing his life—and, he knew that she gave up her handkerchief for Fujishima so he gave up his own for her.

"…It's really warm…" Miyuki smiled softly to herself and pocketed the handkerchief as she watched Eric stumble inside the bar clumsily after getting pushed in by Totsuka. HOMRA really wasn't the average gang in Shizume City.

**-Chapter End- **

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys! How was that chapter? To be honest, I was worried that it might get too long since the manga chapter took two parts/two chapters. Yes, I do realize there are some parts that are missing such as Eric trying to kill Mikoto, but I had to also incorporate Miyuki into the story too. Otherwise, it would be me retelling the entire manga chapter(s) into words and details lol. This chapter was actually pretty hard to type since it was hard to find spaces for Miyuki to come in haha! (But it's not as hard as the Fushimi birthday oneshot, man, **_**that**_** one was tough!)**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter guys! Be sure to review, favorite, and/or follow at the end! I like reviews though, send me reviews! Vivi loves her reviews! **ヽ( ω )ノ

**See you all real soon! Bye-byeee~! **


End file.
